Beautiful Slave
by ponihina-chan
Summary: Ella era una esclava, el era uno de los magnates de petróleo más grandes del mundo su hermano la compro a su mayor enemigo y ahora ni ella ni él se soportan, pasara de todo es un SasuSaku, tbn HinaNaru, NejiTenten, InoShika
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa!!!!! Bueno este es mi primer fic y como era el primero quería que fuese de Naruto, esta serie me encanta por lo que no pude evitarlo, no sean duros conmigo eh!!, porque si me costo, igualmente espero sus comentarios**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen (ToT que más quisiera yo)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**BEAUTIFUL SLAVE**

**CAPITULO I**

Él era un hombre de negocios con una agenda realmente apretada, pero siempre existían momentos como esos en los que no tenía nada que hacer y se dedicaba a leer, estaba en su despacho concentrado en el libro frente suyo cuando el sonido de un golpe en la puerta lo hizo levar la cabeza

- Adelante – acto seguido una chica de cabellos azules cortos hasta el hombro y ojos misteriosamente blancos entraba al recinto – amo venía a informarle que la cena esta lista – el chico le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza pero con un gesto de la mano la detuvo – Hinata ¿Itachi está en casa? – La chica negó y con paso lento salió del lugar – mejor – se levantó y camino hasta el comedor

En ese lugar se encontraban servidos dos platos, el suyo como era de suponer y el de Hinata – buen provecho – pronunció comenzando con su tarea – Sasuke – llamó la chica atrayendo la atención del susodicho – me propusieron para participar en la exposición de ciencia – comunicó totalmente alegre

Hinata era una chica huérfana a la que Sasuke para proteger de su hermano la había convertido en su esclava, jamás la forzaba a nada y a escondidas de Itachi le había estado ayudando para que estudiará, una vez se hubiera graduado le daría la libertad para que pudiera seguir su propio camino, pero por el momento debían guardar las apariencias, al menos frente a Itachi

La cena transcurrió de lo más tranquilo, una vez hubieran terminado se retiraron a la habitación de Sasuke, le ayudaría para poder realizar un buen trabajo de exposición, Sasuke era un chico realmente inteligente a sus veintiún años era un licenciado en administración de empresas y estaba estudiando el master de Aplicación de Sistemas Estratégicos, Hinata era una chica de diecinueve años pero pese a su gran intelecto se encontraba cursando el quinto semestre de Química-Biología en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Marruecos

Desde las nueve de la noche, hora en que habían terminado la cena hasta las dos de la madrugada trabajaron arduamente para poder completar el trabajo de exposición, estaban conscientes que Itachi se tomaría una semana de vacaciones y eso solo significaba que los estudios de Hinata al menos las tareas se verían afectados y no podría realizarlos con la misma libertad que cuando no estaba el mayor de los Uchiha

Decidieron que lo mejor sería descansar y aprovechar la mañana puesto que Itachi llegaría hasta después del almuerzo y Sasuke tenía reunión hasta las tres de la tarde, la casa se encontraba divida, el ala este era de Itachi y sus concubinas y el ala oeste era de Sasuke y Hinata, era la única esclava que poseía y al menos tenía pensado tener

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El vuelo había sido realmente agotador pero valía la pena si podía ver nuevamente a su amigo – ese Sasuke ni se imagina que estoy aquí – el chico sonrió y tomó el equipaje para poder abordar el automóvil que había alquilado, sabía cual era la dirección, no era la primera vez que visitaba el país pero si la que iría a visitarlo a su casa

El leve golpe en la puerta lo hizo despertar de muy mal humor, odiaba cuando lo despertaban de esa manera, buscó el reloj para saber la hora y gruño al notar que apenas eran las seis y media de la mañana, se sentó en la cama y observó el regadero de libros, cuadernos y tesis que había en la habitación, al lado contrario de su cama noto que Hinata se encontraba durmiendo, sonrió para sus adentros y con pereza se levanto

Evadió todo cuanto se encontraba tirado en el suelo, abrió lentamente y observo a la persona frente a él - ¿Qué sucede? – La mañana no era su punto fuerte, la chica sonrió nerviosa – tiene visita – dicho esto se retiro dejando al chico con la duda, quien sería el inepto que se atrevería a visitarlo a esas horas de la mañana

- Sasuke – si, solamente existía un idiota en todo el mundo capaz de hacer eso y ese era él – Naruto – el aludido sonrió y observó como el pelinegro bajaba las escaleras hasta el recibidor que era donde lo estaba esperando – el mismo que vista y calza – finalizó una vez se encontraron – ¿Se puede saber que haces en mi casa a estas horas? – Cuestionó directamente – pues aprovechando que tengo unas reuniones acá, decidí visitarte – estrecho la mano de su amigo que lo veía alegre, nunca lo aceptaría abiertamente pero agradecía a la vida el hecho de tener un amigo como él

Sasuke le hizo un recorrido lento por toda la casa - ¿Dónde vas a quedarte? – Naruto lo pensó algunos segundos y luego lo observo totalmente nervioso – no lo pensaste – murmuró molesto por la falta de atención que el rubio le ponía a esos detalles – eres baka, quédate en mi casa – claro que Naruto si había pensando en eso pero si quería conocer la casa de su amigo y su vida en un ciento por ciento debía de vez en cuando decir mentiritas blancas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un hombre de cabello negro largo agarrado en una coleta baja de tez pálida que vestía con un elegante traje negro completo, observaba contemplativo el paisaje de su terreno por medio de la ventana que tenía enfrente de su despacho – invitaremos a los Uchiha – soltó sonriendo arrogante, era uno de los magnates en la industria petrolífera y el refinado del mismo, así como también la construcción de edificios de último diseño arquitectónico

– Si señor ¿alguien más? – Pregunto una hermosa chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosado al tiempo que anotaba el apellido antes mencionado, vestía una falda tableada de lona, una blusa rosada sin mangas y cuello en V a juego con una botas corridas de color rosado – no, solamente los que te dije – la chica afirmó levemente y se retiro del despacho

El hombre observo nuevamente el paisaje y contemplo los papeles sobre su escritorio, la recepción que daría sería la más recordada, estaba seguro que lograría la unión entre ambas petroleras, tanto la de los Uchiha como la suya, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro y anteojos con aire de inocencia, vestía una falda corta pegada una blusa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación – estoy aburrida – murmuró haciendo pucheros mientras se acercaba eróticamente hasta el hombre

- Orochimaru quiero jugar – soltó demasiado empalagoso para su gusto – ahora no Karin, será después – la chica frunció el seño y salió furiosa de la habitación – por ahora me preocupare por la recepción – giro sus ojos hasta la puerta y se encamino hacia ella, tomando el abrigo que había dejado en el sillón, aún tenía asuntos que resolver, talvez más tarde pudiera ocuparse de todo

La chica de ojos jade se encontraba en otra habitación al tiempo que un chico de cabello blanco agarrado en una coleta baja y anteojos le entregaba un paquete – están todas – murmuró contando el número de invitaciones que le habían enviado – si – comentó sensualmente el chico comenzando a acercarse a la chica – Kabuto no empieces – como la irritaba esa forma tan peculiar que tenía el chico de ser – vamos Sakura – le molestaba que la chica fuera eternamente fiel a su señor

Sakura entornó los ojos y suspiro – óyeme bien, nunca – dijo al tiempo que se daba media vuelta con dirección al despacho de Orochimaru – señor ya llegó el encargo – comentó la chica mientras le mostraba el paquete con la mercadería – bien, encárgate de que lleguen a sus destinatarios – se acomodo el abrigo y se dirigió a la salida donde lo esperaba el Cadillac negro, con paso lento entró en la habitación y se sentó donde minutos antes su amo se encontraba sentado

Tomo una de las invitaciones y un plumón negro para comenzar con su tarea – este será un largo día – musitó comenzando con la colocación del nombre de las más distinguidas personalidades del mundo de los negocios

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Amigo tu casa es inmensa – expresó alegre el rubio mientras desayunaba ramen – no entiendo como es que aún estando fuera de Japón no dejes de comerlo – enunció Sasuke totalmente indiferente notando la velocidad con la que su amigo tragaba la comida – yo tampoco – y así continuó comiendo – y a quien le pregunto – se contestó el pelinegro dándose cuenta que ni el mismo entendería porque a veces le hacía preguntas tan estúpidas a su amigo

Una vez terminado el desayuno se dirigieron hacia el despacho del chico donde podrían hablar más tranquilamente – veo que también te interesa la venta de las franquicias Yomote – confirmó Sasuke cuando comprendió el verdadero motivo de su amigo

– No podemos perder ese tipo de cosas, es una de las más grandes refinerías de petróleo por lo que sus acciones se darán a precios elevados, pero es la única que cuenta con lo más moderno para el trabajo – Naruto Uzumaki no era tonto, al contrario era un chico realmente inteligente, conocía a la perfección el tema puesto que su familia llevaba años en el negocio, al igual que él tenía los mismos títulos así que intentar tomarle el pelo a él sería como intentar tapar el sol con un dedo

La subasta de las franquicias seria el sábado por la noche, lo cual le daba a Naruto cierto tiempo para poder conocer Rabat – entonces creo que por hoy solamente podremos recorrer algunos puntos de la ciudad debido a que hoy regresa Itachi y yo tengo reunión – sentenció pensativo Sasuke a lo que el rubio afirmo

– Por mi no te preocupes, sabes que aun cuento con tiempo para conocer a fondo la ciudad – Sasuke agradeció mentalmente la comprensión de Naruto, sabía que él también conocía como era ese ajetreado mundo de los negocios – pero tengo un problema – murmuró logrando llamar la atención de su amigo

– Verás, mi esclava no puede quedarse sola cuando mi hermano esta en casa, pero esta vez tampoco la voy a poder llevar conmigo – la curiosidad surgía por cada poro de Naruto, que él recordará Sasuke nunca le había comentado que tenía esclava

Naruto hacía todo lo posible para que Sasuke no dejará de hablar, ya que era totalmente extraño cuando lo hacía – te la voy a presentar y luego quiero que vayamos a un restaurante que esta cerca de aquí, necesito contarte algunas cosas – comentó distraído mientras leía el periódico y la movilización del petróleo en el mundo, así como las finanzas

Ambos tenían la idea de abrir una empresa hotelera por toda Europa y África, pero antes de hacerlo debían estar al tanto de todo para poder llamar la atención de los viajeros, para eso tenían que buscar en varias fuentes y visitar diversos lugares, eso sin mencionar los cursos que llevaban de estrategias para el mercado de turismo

La noche había caído y al parecer el vuelo de Itachi se había atrasado, al menos eso le había comentado horas atrás cuando le llamo – vamos – dijo suavemente a la puerta de la habitación de Hinata, luego de esto bajo las escaleras hasta encontrarse con su amigo que vestía un sofisticado traje de negro con camisa blanca, Sasuke vestía de igual manera haciéndolos ver simplemente atractivos, el sonido de zapatos capto la atención de ambos

Era la más hermosa de las criaturas que alguna vez hubiera visto, Naruto no podía creer que tal belleza realmente existiera y si era así obligaría a Sasuke a que le contará todo, absolutamente **TODO** sobre ella – Naruto quiero presentarte a Hinata – el chico veía embobado a la chica frente suyo, vestía un hermoso vestido color negro de tiras que se ajustaba perfectamente a su bien moldeado cuerpo, le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón moderado negros cerrados, una gargantilla en el cuello, poco maquillaje y un pequeño prendedor de cabello plateado

- Hermosa – Sasuke le sonrió y tomó su brazo – es algo tarde, mejor apurarnos – ante este comentario los tres subieron al Ferrari plateado de Sasuke y se dirigieron al restaurante – hoy no duermes – le aseguro Naruto a Sasuke al tiempo que retiraba la silla de su bella acompañante, el nombrado rió por lo bajo, talvez mantener protegida a Hinata no sería tanto problema como se había imaginado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se estiro perezosamente sobre la silla y coloco el plumón en su lugar, había terminado las invitaciones, ahora solamente faltaba que fueran entregadas pero de eso se encargaría al día siguiente por ahora lo único que quería era dormir cómodamente

Salió del lugar y mientras caminaba por el pasillo la sonrisa de su rostro se esfumo, guió sus pasos hasta el jardín y observo como todo florecía hermosamente, todo ahí era libre, todo menos ella, soltó un largo suspiro y observo la luna, cuantas veces más sería testigo de sus penas y pensamiento – posiblemente mucho tiempo más – murmuró al tiempo que entraba nuevamente a la edificación y caminaba hacia su cuarto

Talvez ese era su destino y jamás podría cambiarlo, llevaba años pensando en que encontraría un príncipe encantador que la ayudaría a salir de su tristeza pero jamás había ocurrido, porque habría de pasar ahora, sin más se quedo dormida

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaciono el automóvil frente a la mansión y sacó las maletas que llevaba consigo, camino hasta la puerta y abrió sin hacer ruido, coloco su equipaje en el recibidor y se dirigió hasta el bar – señor – enunció una chica de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta, vestía una falda holgada celeste, una cuarta debajo de las rodillas, una blusa azul con manga ancha y zapatillas blancas – hola Ino – saludo alegremente mientras recibía gustoso un vaso con agua – sabe que tiene prohibido tomar – recordó la chica mientras lo despojaba de su abrigo y tomaba una de las maletas – lo se, pero por lo que veo Sasuke no esta, así que trátame como siempre – pidió amablemente el mayor de los Uchiha

- Como tú digas Itachi – la chica sonrió y se encaminaron hasta el dormitorio del chico, sumergidos en una amena charla

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, es el primer capítulo y espero que los que vengan les gusten más, me inspire en la canción "Beautiful Liar" de Beyonce & Shakira**

**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y todo cuanto quieran. Sayonara XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa!!!!! Jeje no tarde mucho con la actualización, muchas gracias a:**

**nn jukaro nn; Jesybert, Harunosamy, Musa555, angelsss, katyx y por supuesto a mi queridisima nee-san eternal-vampire; arigatou a todos por sus reviews y a todas las personas que lo han leído**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen (ToT que más quisiera yo)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**BEAUTIFUL SLAVE**

**CAPITULO II**

La cena había estado muy bien, eso si no tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que Naruto había pasado casi babeando durante el transcurso de la misma, estaba pensando que talvez su amigo podría ayudarle a cuidar a Hinata

– Que buena estuvo la cena – comentó tímidamente Hinata puesto que la presencia del chico rubio la ponía completamente nerviosa

Caminaron en silencio por el jardín trasero del restaurante admirando todo a su alrededor – Naruto quiero que te quedes con Hinata mientras yo no estoy en la casa – el comentario atrajo la atención de los nombrados – estoy casi seguro que Itachi ya esta en la casa por lo que también significa que la semana de reuniones esta comenzando – contemplaba pensativo el firmamento

– Claro, no hay problema, de veras – afirmó el rubio haciendo que una semisonrisa surcara el rostro de Sasuke

Llegaron a la mansión y entraron intentando no hacer ruido, las luces estaban apagadas por lo que supondrían que Itachi estaría en su habitación – joven – el llamado provoco escalofríos en los tres chicos que entraban – Stella – el pelinegro veía expectante a la chica esperando que le dijera algo más que verlo – buenas noches – dicho esto se encamino hacia el ala este

- Mi hermano ya esta en casa – Stella lo observo y luego afirmo sonriendo – bien – condujo a sus invitados por su lado de la casa – gracias y feliz noche – Hinata entro en su habitación dejando en la oscuridad del pasillo a los dos chicos – creo que no tengo sueño – murmuró pícaramente Naruto y Sasuke no pudo más que suspirar, esa sería una larga noche

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los rayos del sol se colaron traviesamente por su ventana dándole directamente en los ojos, los abrió lentamente y trato en vano de volver a conseguir el sueño, se levanto de mala gana y se desperezo, alisto su ropa, tomo la toalla y se dirigió al baño, ese día tendría mucho que hacer, en especial viajar, debía entregar las invitaciones puesto que la velada sería el viernes por la noche y ya era martes

En ese mundo la gente solía mantenerse muy ocupada por lo que mientras más rápido las entregará más rápido tendría las confirmaciones – buen día – saludo la chica a la pareja de golondrinas que habían entrado por medio del balcón de su habitación, salió para poder recibir de lleno el calor del astro rey y sentir la brisa matutina, su vista se poso en el inmenso jardín, estaba plagado de las más hermosas flores que existiesen, sonrió internamente

Era increíble que Orochimaru hubiera mandado a crearlo simplemente para darle gusto, él era un tipo algo frío y lo sabía por la forma en como ordenaba a sus empleados y a algunas de las concubinas pero con ella era diferente, le agradecía que la hubiera salvado de aquellos hombres, aún lo recordaba tal como si fuera ayer

FLASH BACK

_Una niña de unos ocho años corría desesperada por las calles de Kyoto, huía de sus perseguidores, varias lágrimas mojaban su carita y la lluvia caía sin clemencia sobre su frágil cuerpo; llevaba corriendo alrededor de una hora y el ser pequeña le ayudaba a esconderse en lugares pequeños pero aquellos hombres tenían una fuerza descomunal_

_Observo que no muy lejos se encontraba una playa, lo que significaba que posiblemente podría perderlos si se metía al mar pero tropezó con una piedra, haciendo que cayera de lleno contra el enlodado suelo provocándose algunos raspones y cortes – aquí estás – aquella lúgubre voz la hizo atemorizarse, estaba pérdida, la matarían al igual que a sus padres_

_- Les voy a pedir que se alejen de la chica – los sujetos giraron y observaron a un hombre que no podían distinguir, llevaba un paraguas negro, un sombrero y un largo abrigo, el joven no pasaría de los veintidós años – jajajaja y tú ¿Quién te crees? – Rió uno de los hombres quienes se acercaban peligrosamente al chico_

_- Vete por favor – pidió la pequeña, el joven levanto el rostro y le sonrió tiernamente – no te preocupes – los tres hombres se lanzaron contra él y la niña se tapo el rostro con sus manos, no quería ver más muertes, escuchaba algunos golpes, gritos y pasos desesperados por el frío suelo, luego de eso un largo y prolongado silencio_

_Sintió como alguien posaba la mano sobre su hombro sobresaltándola – no te preocupes, ya todo esta bien – la pequeña descubrió su rostro y lo observó curiosa con sus ojos jade – dime pequeña ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó con la misma sonrisa en su rostro – Sakura – el chico continuó con la sonrisa y le extendió una mano, Sakura dudó unos instantes y luego la tomó para poder levantarse_

_- Mi nombre es Orochimaru – comentó alegre el chico al tiempo que ella se ponía de pie – mucho gusto – la pequeña hizo una leve inclinación y sonrió, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro – no llores más – pidió el chico arrodillándose a su altura - ¿Dónde están tus padres? – Cuestionó observando a todas partes para poder regresarla a su hogar – muertos – fue lo único que soltó antes de que un silencio se apoderada de ellos_

_Orochimaru lo medito algunos segundos y luego sonrió – ven conmigo, no te preocupes no te voy a lastimar – acotó ante la forma en que la pequeña lo veía, Sakura observó a su alrededor y sintió que con él estaría segura, afirmo y sonrió nuevamente_

FIN FLASH BACK

Sintió una punzada en el corazón, ella no era una esclava, debería de dejar de estar pensando en tonterías, Orochimaru era la persona que la había ayudado cuando más lo había necesitado, ella se lo debía todo, incluidos los estudios que le daba, la trataba como su fuera su hermana

- _Debería darte vergüenza_ – aquella voz la trajo a la realidad, tenía razón; ella era muy afortunada, talvez ante la sociedad ella fuera la esclava de Orochimaru pero la realidad era otra y ella sabía que todos la conocían de esa manera porque él deseaba protegerla

Aunque últimamente estaba teniendo un ligero presentimiento que no le gustaba, los socios de él nunca habían sido de su agrado y esta vez tenía un presentimiento que los incluía a todos – por Alá que no pase nada – murmuró entrando al baño para comenzar su día

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se había pasado casi cinco horas explicándole con lujo de detalles todo a Naruto y despertar temprano no le gustaba, tomo una ducha rápido y se dirigió al comedor, debía estar en la oficina a las ocho puesto que tendría una reunión para revisar los balances financieros con el Auditor de su empresa

Entro y se encontró con su hermano que estaba sentado tranquilamente tomando una taza de café y leyendo el periódico – buenos días – se sentó y comenzaron a comer – buenos días – respondió el mayor y continuaron con sus actividades en silencio. Era extraño pero a pesar de que eran hermanos no tenían ningún tipo de relaciones más que la necesaria

Sasuke se levanto y se encamino al recibidor – joven su automóvil esta afuera – informó Naruto haciendo que el pelinegro enarcará una ceja – y a ti ¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy? – Siseó molesto/divertido por la actitud de su amigo – nada, solo quería saber como se sentía ser tu servidumbre – soltó elevando los hombres en señal de indiferencia – serás de animal – terció el chico recibiendo las llaves

- Hinata te llevará a recorrer Rabat mientras estoy afuera – el rubio entorno los ojos, cuantas veces más se lo tendría que repetir – lo sé y con esta es la duodécima vez que me lo dices – gimoteó Naruto – debía estar seguro que no lo olvidarías – el rubio frunció el seño y respiro hondamente, no lo mataría **AÚN**

Sasuke no pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante el rostro de su amigo – no olvides lo que hablamos – pidió el chico – no lo haré, de veras – sabía que podía confiar en él, al menos por ese día estaría muy ocupado, solo esperaba que Itachi no le fuera a dar carreta a Naruto porque entonces estaba seguro que habrían problemas

El ruido de un motor irrumpieron el silencio de la mañana, dejando a un pensativo rubio en la entrada – pareces su esposa – comentó divertido el mayor de los Uchiha tras el rubio que no evitar pegar un salto del susto – bestia me asustaste – gruño molesto – veo que aun sigue pensando mal de mí – comentó con tristeza Itachi – si pero ya lo va a comprender, anoche hable con él pero creo que aun no se convence – el rubio se volteo y saludo como era debido a su viejo amigo

- Hay que darle tiempo Itachi, recuerda que tú tampoco le has dado mucho para elegir – se sentaron en la sala a conversar sobre como iban los negocios – creo que esa subasta llamara la atención de varios petroleros de la zona – musitó Itachi, aquella petrolera era la más grande y debido a que no había a quienes heredarla, ya que el dueño jamás se caso, tendrían que venderla – lo sé, porque crees que estoy aquí – sentenció divertido el rubio sin dejar de fijar la vista del ventanal

El pelinegro se levanto de su cómodo asiento y tomo una copa – creí que tenias prohibido tomar – farfulló Naruto entrecerrando los ojos, el rubio conocía al mayor de los Uchiha debido a un viaje que habían hecho y coincidentemente habían llegado al mismo hotel; al principio Naruto desconfiaba mucho del chico por su postura fría y arrogante pero conforme pasaban las reuniones se percato de que era todo lo contrario, solamente frente a los negocios optaba por usar esa mascara de indiferencia

Él podría ser el único que conociera al verdadero Itachi – lo sé pero una copa no hace mal a nadie – soltó restándole indiferencia – ITACHI UCHIHA – el grito resonó por toda la mansión – creo que tienes a una buena enfermera a tu lado – Naruto no podía evitar reírse ante el rostro molesto del chico – dirás verduga – como le irritaba que fuera tan estricta con él

La dueña de aquel hermoso grito acababa de hacer presencia en la sala – hola Ino – saludo Naruto a duras penas conteniendo la risa – hola Naruto – saludo la chica con una gran sonrisa, la cual se esfumó en cuanto tuvo a la vista al Uchiha – suelta ese vaso ahora mismo – ordenó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él – no – contrarrestó, estaba dispuesto a dar batalla, llevaba dos mese de no tomar – no me hagas obligarte – siseó fortuitamente la rubia

Itachi estaba decido, no daría tregua – no – repitió cada vez menos seguro de sus palabras puesto que el semblante de Ino lo hacía sentirse como un niño atrapado en la travesura – corre – fue lo único que dijo la rubia, acto que cumplió inmediatamente Itachi con copa y licor en ambas manos, las risas de Naruto iban en aumento, sentía que en cualquier momento el estómago le iba a reventar, esa escena era digna de recordar

- ¿Dónde deje la cámara? – La localizó rápidamente y la encendió – Itachi esto me lo vas a agradecer después – comentó a la cámara y comenzó a perseguirlos para no perder pista de lo que hacía Ino por alcanzar al susodicho

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Levanto la vista y observó que Orochimaru entraba en el salón – buenos días – saludo alegremente – buenos días – contesto al tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla, comieron tranquilamente – hoy vendré tarde, quiero que te encargues de todo para la recepción, me temo que estaré demasiado ocupado para ayudarte – se disculpo mientras terminaba el café – claro, no te preocupes – dicho esto salió del comedor dejando a una pelirrosa terminado el desayuno

- Veo que estás aquí – señalo arrogante Karin entrando al comedor – si – respondió Sakura intentando no prestarle atención, esa chica era realmente molesta por no decir que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero Orochimaru la había elegido y ella no podía decir nada – se supone que las esclavas no comen en el comedor – intento puyar a Sakura cosa que no logró

- Así es, por eso tu desayuno esta en la cocina – sin darle pauta a que contestara se retiro del lugar dejando a una furiosa pelinegra – tonta – susurró divertida Sakura mientras entraba al despacho y tomaba las invitaciones, agradecía al cielo de que todos sus invitados estuvieran en Marruecos y en especial en Rabat, eso le facilitaría mucho las cosas

Tomo aire y sonrió, Kabuto estaba en la puerta y al parecer tenía intenciones de hacerla que cayera en sus redes – buenos días – saludo cortésmente mientras tomaba las llaves del Mercedes Benz Mille Miglia plateado que Orochimaru le había regalado el año anterior para su cumpleaños – hola preciosa – comentó intentando tomarla de la cintura, con un ágil movimiento se aparto del chico que gruño molesto por la actitud de la chica

- Algún día – musitó molesto – cuando esté muerta – le contrarresto abriendo la puerta de la casa y saliendo para poder alejarse lo más rápido de esa tropa de incompetentes que tenía su "hermano" – Alá me de paciencia – susurró al viento mientras encendía el vehículo y salía para comenzar a repartir las invitaciones

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llevaba toda la mañana revisando los informes y estaba comenzando a sentir una fuerte jaqueca – tomemos un descanso – pidió Sasuke a lo cual su auditor asintió – esta bien – se levanto de la silla y se encamino hasta la puerta – Shikamaru – el chico se detuvo con el pomo en la mano – después del almuerzo continuaremos con esto y luego te daré vacaciones – el aludido entorno los ojos y sonrió – si que eres problemático – después de esto se retiro dejando completamente solo a su amigo

Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al ventanal tras suyo, pudo observar toda la ciudad modernizada de Rabat y sonrió, bajo la vista hasta las calles y observó el tráfico cotidiano pero lo que llamo su atención fue el automóvil que entro en el edificio, regreso a su escritorio y continúo revisando el informe

Al cabo de unos diez minutos decidió que ya era hora de relajarse y comer – _señor tiene una visita _– resopló molesto – dile que pase – froto con una mano su sien y contó mentalmente, estaba trabajando por lo que era normal que lo buscarán, pero tenía que ser precisamente cuando iba a comer

Escuchó como alguien entraba a la oficina y se detenía frente a su escritorio – joven Sasuke Uchiha supongo – aquella voz era realmente melodiosa, levanto la vista y se topo con unos hermosos ojos jade que lo veían juguetonamente – así es – rápidamente se levanto de la silla y le indicó que tomará asiento – no se preocupe, no tardare mucho – mientras la chica buscaba en su bolso el chico no pudo evitar recorrerla con la vista

La chica llevaba una falda de tela con paletones de color azul, una blusa celeste pegada con cuello en V, mangas largas ajustadas hasta el codo y luego eran holgadas, botas celestes y una cinta en el cabello de color blanco, realmente hermosa – aquí esta – la voz lo hizo salir de su trance y observó lo que le tendía, tomo la invitación y la leyó – Orochimaru – musitó en voz baja

- Claro que iré señorita… – afirmó mientras veía fijamente a la chica – Sakura – terminó sintiéndose apenada por no haberse presentado, pero estaba acostumbrada a que la reconocieran – de acuerdo señorita Sakura, entonces ahí estaremos – dicho esto la chica se despidió y se retiro dejando un leve olor a cerezo en la habitación, Sasuke sonrió altaneramente, sabía que la volvería a ver y aprovecharía para saber más de ella

Sakura subió al automóvil y lo encamino hacia el próximo invitado, pero la sensación que había sentido al estar frente a ese chico estaba presente, aún recordaba aquella mirada misteriosa y a la vez sensual que le había dirigido, agradecía tener buen autocontrol como para que no notará lo que la había hecho sentir

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Esto fue un record, termine este capítulo en tan solo una hora, espero les haya gustado y debo agradecer a todos por su reviews, como ven las cosas están comenzando a entrelazarse, no quería poner a Orochimaru como el malo del cuento como en todos los fics, esta vez será diferente**

**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y todo cuanto quieran. Sayonara XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichiwa!!!!! Un poco tarde pero la escuela me tiene algo ocupada con tantas tareas, encima no me basto con la imaginación pues casi no me ha estado llegando esta semana**

**Les aconsejo que escuchen alguna canción instrumental tranquila para darle ambiente y sentimiento a la lectura**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen (ToT que más quisiera yo)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**BEAUTIFUL SLAVE**

**CAPITULO III**

Hinata veía algo preocupada toda la persecución desde la planta alta, podía observar como Ino corría a Itachi por todo el jardín interior y Naruto los seguía con cámara en mano, sonrió levemente y se recostó sobre la baranda, la brisa movía delicadamente sus cabellos, por un instante se dejo envolver por la sensación que brindaba el estar en aquella situación

Cerró los ojos y deseo que todo siguiera como hasta ahora, pero las risas de Naruto que al parecer iban en aumento la sacó de su ensimismamiento, dirigió sus perlados ojos hasta la fuente donde pudo distinguir la silueta del mayor Uchiha completamente mojada, Ino reía con arrogancia con copa y licor en mano y Naruto grababa desde cualquier ángulo que él considerará bueno

Ella no tenía contacto alguno con Itachi Uchiha debido a que era una persona con una de las agendas más apretadas que conocía y por la forma tan fría e indiferente que tenía de tratar a las personas, pero sabía que estando en casa era totalmente difícil, talvez Itachi no era tan cruel como se lo imaginaba, no estaría mal darle una oportunidad

Hacia algunos meses él había intentado entablar una conversación con ella pero el simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación la hizo sentirse incomoda y casi no profirió palabra alguna más que monosílabos para contestar, tal y como lo hacía Sasuke, comprendió la mirada desilusionada del pelinegro al no tener progreso en la conversación

Había intentado disculparse pero hasta cierto punto le tenía miedo, les tenía un cariño muy grande, especialmente a Sasuke por todo cuanto había hecho por ella pero aún así, no le gustaba verlos pelear, eran una familia y debían tratarse bien, intentar de hacer las paces y compartir como ella no había podido con su familia

Su pasado era algo que ella no conocía, el primer recuerdo que mantenía fijamente en su memoria y que arraigaba con amor, eran tres sonrisas sinceras, de tres siluetas distantes de lo que a su parecer fuesen sus padres aunque la tercera silueta la ponía en duda puesto que no sabía a quien acreditarla; lo siguiente que sabe es que fue encontrada oculta entre mantas en las cercanías del mercado central, tendría alrededor de cinco años cuando aquello ocurrió

El señor Uchiha la había encontrado, aún recordaba aquella sonrisa de ternura que le dedico al verla, su estado estaba por demás decir que era deplorable, apenas y llevaba un ligero vestido verde totalmente desgastado y las mejillas sonrosadas debido al llanto de las noches anteriores por no saber donde estaba y a quien acudir

Sonrió nostálgica ante el recuerdo, también recordaba ver la imponente mano extendida hacia ella, tras él se encontraban dos chicos que la veían curiosos, ella se sintió asustada, acorralada, tenía miedo, estaba sola, completamente sola y no estaba segura de poder sobrevivir en ese lugar; el mayor de los niños la observo y le sonrió al igual que el pequeño que se mantenía firmemente tomado de la mano de su hermano

Desde aquel momento supo aunque no fuera de manera literal lo que era el cariño de una familia, los hermanos Uchiha eran muy unidos y le ayudaban en cuanto podían, en aquel entonces ella había pasado a ser esclava del señor Uchiha, según le había comentado Sasuke para que nadie intentará llevársela, una forma de protección extraña a su gusto pero hasta el día de hoy estaba totalmente agradecida con él por su acción

Cinco años pasaron y el padre de los hermanos enfermo gravemente, a pesar de que hicieron todo cuanto pudieron por salvarlo ya nada podía impedir la inminente muerte que se aproximaba, en los últimos días de su agonía, las peleas se acrecentaron y la distancia entre ambos hermanos se convirtió en un abismo en el cual ella se vio atrapada

Los quería y no podía decidir por alguno, pero los caracteres de ambos se volvieron fríos y distantes, incluso con los empleados y con ella especialmente; aquel fatídico día en que la vida del señor Uchiha desapareció, él le entrego un collar con la insignia del sol y la luna, le contó una antigua leyenda del sol que siempre quiso conocer a la luna y nunca pudo, así como también le explico como ambos a pesar de la distancia se complementaban

Aquella historia quedo grabada a fuego en su memoria y las lágrimas de aquel día lo ensamblaron en cristal para guardarlo en lo más recóndito de su corazón, aquel lugar donde nadie podría jamás dañar, lo vio perder la vida frente a sus ojos pero a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que en ese momento su alma albergo al verse sola nuevamente una pequeña chispa de felicidad quedo en ella pues había muerto feliz y los recuerdos la acompañarían el resto de su vida

El calor de la mano de aquel hombre, se mantuvo en la suya por el tiempo en el que se le permitió, aún después de haber muerto podía sentir el agarre en su pequeña manita y la sonrisa en el rostro de aquel ser que pudo en algún momento catalogar como padre quedo en su mente, la visión de aquella imagen era única

Sonrió tranquilamente antes de verlo morir, tomo fuertemente la gran mano entre las suyas y se acerco cautelosa hasta otorgarle un cálido beso sobre su mejilla, escuchó los gritos y llantos de los hermanos Uchiha pero ella parecía estar ausente, el vació que comenzó a formarse en su interior se acrecentó en los siguientes días

Días que se convirtieron en meses y meses que se convirtieron en años, durante ese tiempo, la distancia, el odio, la impotencia y la tristeza se albergaron en los corazones de los Uchiha, ella continuó con sus estudios aún a pesar de ya no contar con el apoyo de nadie y especialmente del señor de la casa

La residencia se volvió fría y ni siquiera el canto de los pájaros podía cambiar aquel ambiente que hacia años se había asentado, se sentía sola a pesar de estar rodeadas de muchas personas y con un gran vacío en su interior, cada noche se dirigía hasta el despacho y se sentaba en el sofá frente al escritorio

Recordaba cada historia y chiste o chisme que le contase del día, lo veía tranquilo, sintiendo el aire que entraba por el ventanal, pero como todo iniciaba también terminaba, recordándole que él ya no estaba con ella y que jamás lo volvería a ver

Lloraba, lloraba como una niña a quien le hubiera quitado un dulce, lloraba por su peluche perdido, lloraba por el ser que más la había querido y a quien tanto había amado, aquel ser que le tendió la mano cuando más la necesito, lloraba sobre el escritorio sentada en aquella silla de cuero y observaba por el ventanal

Veía las luciérnagas pasar y con paso lento se dirigía hasta la ventana para verlas danzar sin penas por el lago al centro del jardín trasero, se abrazo a si misma ante el frío que sentía, no era un frío corporal era un frío emocional, deseaba que la consolaran, que le dijeran que todo saldría bien, que nada malo sucedería, pero nadie acudía a su muda agonía

Aun por más que su alma gritara y clamara a los cuatro vientos, nadie aparecía, lloraba pidiendo clemencia al cielo por su dolor, ¿acaso no basta con todo cuanto había perdido que ahora se lo habían llevado a él?, sonrió desesperada, no importaba cuanto hiciera por ahogar su llanto, nada lo colmaba, habían días en que despertaba recostada sobre los barrotes de la ventana

Cada día intentaba ser la misma pero era difícil, aún cuando las personas que debieran estar contigo nunca estaban, los años pasaron y ella fue perdiendo el interés en hablar con los ocupantes de la casa, se mantenía encerrada en su habitación con una fotografía en la mano, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro sin que ella pudiera controlarlas

Una solitaria lágrima surco su piel nívea, oía las risas de Naruto, las quejas de Itachi y a Ino enumerándole los pro y contra de su actitud, sujeto el collar que nunca desde aquel día se quitaba y sonrió, ya no era como las demás, era sincera, nada de disfraces, nada de máscaras y en cierto modo debía agradecerlo a Sasuke, aún a pesar de que se habían distancia, él regreso, aquel cálido y gentil chico había regresado después de un prologando viaje de estudios, las cartas se habían mantenido pero eso no la consolaba

Itachi se había convertido en su guardián y aunque jamás le dejo de dar el estudio, la frialdad con que la trataba la hizo sentir que talvez ella jamás había sido bienvenida como un miembro real de aquella distinguida familia, cuando Sasuke termino la preparatoria Itachi le permitió regresar a lo que fuera su casa

Las cosas no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, entre ellos el trato seguía siendo el mismo pero ahora, las cosas para con ella si habían cambiado, el regreso de Sasuke traía consigo un pedazo de su corazón entregado hacia el que consideraba su mejor amigo, los días siguientes a su retorno, intento mantenerse similar a la chica que el había dejado pero eso era simplemente imposible

Toda ella era diferente, un corazón destrozado jamás, por mucho que unas las piezas vuelve a ser el mismo pero talvez con los cuidados necesarios puedas ir pegando los retazos de recuerdos de un pasado alegre y doloroso, una noche en que se creyó no ser escuchada, repitió aquella rutina de dirigirse al despacho y llorar hasta que las lágrimas se secaran y el sueño la venciera, pero ese día sería diferente

Ella se encontraba en el suelo, abrazándose tratando de consolarse, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasará, el dolor parecía no menguar al contrario se acrecentaba y su alma se perdía en un abismo al cual no le veía fondo, pequeñas gotas se dejaron caer sobre su frágil cuerpo y tembló por el frío que anunciaba la tormenta que pronto se dejaría caer

Nunca se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo había llovido y tampoco quería saber, quería desahogarse, gritar, pero por mucho que lo intentaba su voz parecía callar, no dejarla decir o expresar lo que sentía, se cerraba y entonces lloraba impotente, de rabia hacia si misma por ser tan débil, a él no le gustaría verla así, pero no podía evitarlo

Sintió el frío colarse por sus huesos pero no le importo, las luciérnagas que siempre la acompañaban, hoy la habían dejado sola, sola como siempre había estado, sola como se sentía desde hacia varios años, sintió como unos fuertes y calidos brazos la apretaban contra el fuerte cuerpo de Sasuke, lo sabía, sabía que era él, aquel calor que siempre le transmitía, en ese momento la inundo

Detuvo su llanto y se sorprendió por el acto, sabía que Sasuke no era de esas personas que demuestra fácilmente sus sentimientos y aún estando solo le costaba, sintió que la estrechaba fuertemente y aunque no lo viera ella sabía que estaba sonriendo

Y fue en ese preciso momento en que su alma toco el fondo del abismo, su garganta quito el cerrojo que por años había impuesto y la voz volvió a ella, y grito, grito como nunca antes en toda su vida lo había hecho, grito hasta que sintió su garganta quemar por el esfuerzo, lloro y grito, ese día al fin, su alma había encontrado aquella paz que buscaba, la oscuridad de sus penas y tristezas se quito de su corazón y la dejo ver un mundo nuevo

Un mundo que le ofreció mucho a pesar de que jamás lo había visto, supo en ese momento que nunca más estaría sola, y pidió a los cielos porque jamás lo volviera a estar, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo

Su llanto ceso y la lluvia con ella, era como si ese día sus ojos fueran abiertos, como si le hubiesen quitado alguna venda invisible, sus heridas cicatrizaron pero jamás las olvidaría, entonces lo sintió, algo que durante la lluvia no había podido sentir, no solo ella se había desahogado ese día, Sasuke también lo había hecho, el no necesitaba gritar para desahogarse, solo un hombro amigo que lo dejará ser tal como era sin preguntas, sin explicaciones

Ese día dos almas se habían liberado de la prisión que el destino les había impuesto, habían encontrado la llave para ser felices, sabían que aunque él no estuviera más con ellos, se mantenía en sus recuerdos y en sus corazones, el amanecer se hizo presente tiñendo el cielo de colores que prometían el comienzo de un nuevo día, una nueva vida

Ambos se observaron y rieron sin dejar de notar como la tristeza que había ensombrecido su alma había desaparecido, ya no había máscaras, tan solo dos seres completamente libres, escucharon el murmullo del viento matutino y el calor de los rayos solares devolviéndolos a la vida, se levantaron y sonrieron desde el fondo de sus corazones

Bajaron su vista hasta el pequeño lago artificial creado a petición del magnate Uchiha y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, una ligera imagen algo transparente se encontraba a la orilla del estanque, aquella figura que siempre los había estado cuidando pero jamás notaron, él les sonrió y un rayo del sol lo hizo desaparecer y en su lugar quedo una bella mariposa que alzo el vuelo hacia las flores cercanas

Ya lo sabían y así sería, no se dejarían vencer por nada ni por nadie, se mantendrían unidos hasta que la vida se los permitiera, limpiaron el rastro salado de sus rostros y entonces supieron que no importaba cuantas veces cayeran, mientras se levantaran y lo intentarán nuevamente jamás podrían ser derrotados

- Cuidado Hinata – aquel grito la hizo salir de sus recuerdos pero no la hizo reaccionar a tiempo para evadir la bolsa de agua que había sido lanzada por Itachi, sintió como la bolsa reventaba sobre ella y la mojaba completamente, el silencio inundo el lugar y Naruto intentó no reírse, Ino veía incrédula la escena de la planta alta, Itachi trago levemente, ella era como el tesoro de su hermano y si ya antes no se llevaban el haber sucedido eso tampoco lo ayudaría a que él lo comprendiera

Hinata dirigió sus perlados ojos hasta los negros de su agresor y sonrió, aquello dejo mudo al trío, se vieron entre ellos y luego a la peliazul, Hinata alzo los ojos al cielo y observo a una mariposa atravesar el cielo azul, sonrió y bajo la vista hasta el resto de los ocupantes de la casa y entonces rió, para estupefacción de todos eso hizo

Naruto la acompañó e Ino no pudo evitarlo aun por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera, el único que no reía era Itachi, Hinata sabía el porque de su comportamiento, si todo lo que había analizado era cierto entonces Itachi jamás había sido una mala persona, talvez debiera darle una oportunidad, nunca estaba de más

Bajo con cautela las escaleras y con paso firme se dirigió hasta la fuente que era donde se encontraban los demás, cerca de ellos había una mesa con una toalla encima, sobre ésta se encontraban varias bolsas de agua y a juzgar por la forma en que todos estaban mojados suponía que habían iniciado un divertido juego de guerra de agua

- Acompáñanos Hinata – pidió amablemente el rubio, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonrió asintiendo levemente, observó curiosa la reacción de Itachi pero éste parecía no volver en sí, se encamino hasta él y deposito un suave beso en sus mejillas – buenos días – saludo girando sobre sus pies y dirigiéndose a la mesa donde Naruto le entregaba una bolsa de agua

Itachi se llevo la mano hasta la mejilla y entonces sonrió, como desde hacía nueve años no lo hacía, Hinata notó la sonrisa de Itachi y entonces supo que él también había sufrido mucho esos años pero contrario de ellos, se decidió encerrar en un sarcófago de indiferencia y cubrió su corazón con hielo para que jamás lo lastimarán, aunque en aquel entonces no lo comprendía supo que él los había separado por alguna buena razón

Decidió que esa mañana se divertiría, volvería a unir a su familia, le costara lo que le costara, sabía que ambos hermanos se querían pero habían pasado muchas cosas y temía que no volvieran a ser como antes

- No – murmuró agitando la cabeza, noto como Ino se le acercaba y le reclamaba el estar coqueteando con la esclava de su hermano, el pelinegro no pudo evitar la sorpresa de su rostro ante semejante comentario y la observó molesto

- Yo no estoy coqueteando con Hinata – vociferó intentando controlar su temperamento impulsivo - ¿Y entonces? – sentenció Ino completamente molesta, al parecer a la rubia le gustaba su amo pero eso era imposible, Naruto observaba intrigado las diversas miradas entre los tres y suspiro, aquello sería realmente divertido

- Ino no esta enamorada de Itachi – le susurró el rubio al oído a la peliazul que casi se muere de un infarto en ese momento, parecía como si él hubiese leído sus pensamientos, ¿Qué tantos secretos guardaba el amigo de Sasuke? Bueno al menos tendría tiempo suficiente para saberlo

- Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de Itachi y me sorprende pues tu eres parte de su familia – la chica tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho para intentar reducir el dolor que acababa de sentir, al parecer Itachi si la consideraba su familia, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y sin que ella se percatará Naruto se alejo sigilosamente

Naruto tomo a Ino del brazo y le hizo algunos comentarios al oído a lo cual la rubia acepto, se alejaron imperceptiblemente y dejaron a los chicos completamente solos, ellos tenían mucho de que hablar y demasiadas cosas que aclarar, agradecieron mudamente la intervención de sus amigos y fue en ese momento que el silencio reino

Se sentía incomoda pero ahora había algo diferente, ya no era tan frío como antes, podía sentir un leve calor llenando cada lugar de la residencia, volviéndolo aún más acogedor y entonces se atrevió a levantar la vista hasta Itachi, se sorprendió al verlo sonreír como antaño lo hacía

Aquel Itachi que ella había conocido había vuelto y ella sonrió de vuelta, el pelinegro le hizo un ademán con la mano y la invitó a entrar a la sala, acepto gustosa y entraron tomando asiento uno enfrente del otro, el silencio ya no era incómodo era por el contrario totalmente confortable

- Nunca fue mi intención separarlos – comenzó al tiempo que se recostaba sobre el sillón

– Debía hacerlo o de lo contrario jamás podrían continuar como hasta ahora lo han hecho – Hinata guardaba silencio, quería oír su versión de las cosas, no es que no le creyera era que simplemente hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que ya no conocía a Itachi

- Ustedes dos se encontraban muy apegados a mi padre y entre ustedes, el problema radicaba en que si estaban juntos jamás lo superarían, se encerrarían en si mismos y no dejarían que nada entrará a lastimarlos – se interrumpo por unos momentos y medito seriamente lo que seguiría, sabía que todo cuanto dijese repercutiría en la forma de ser de ambos

- Se que fueron momentos difíciles, pero en esta vida debemos aprender a conllevar situaciones a las que jamás nos habíamos visto enfrentarnos – se levanto y se dirigió hasta el ventanal, una leve brisa indicaba que la lluvia estaba próxima y sonrió sin dejar de ver, sentía como sus ojos quemaban pero no lloraría, se había prometido ser fuerte para su familia, él debía ser el pilar y soporte de ambos aunque no lo notarán

Hinata se sentía acongojada, las palabras que emanaban de la boca del chico venían acompañadas de una increíble tristeza y soledad, se pregunto cuantos años habría pasado en la soledad, no es lo mismo desahogarte con un amigo que con alguien de tu familia, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños

Tanto Sasuke como ella habían creído que él no tenía sentimientos en cuanto a esos temas pero él seguía siendo humano y contrario de ellos, él había permanecido solo, se levanto al igual que él y sonrió nostálgica

- La vida siempre nos pondrá pruebas difíciles pero depende de nosotros el levantarnos luego de cada caída, una vez mi padre me dijo: "_Nosotros somos arquitectos de nuestro destino, elegidos de amar y ser amados y el tiempo nuestro aliado contra el dolor"_ – sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al sentir dos brazos rodear su cuerpo, aquel calor que había perdido tiempo atrás había vuelto, sintió como lo abrazaba con fuerza y poso sus manos morenas sobre las blancas y pequeñas de ella

Las lágrimas salieron a flote y a pesar de haberse prometido no llorar, no pudo evitarlo – pero también dijo:_"que aún cuando todo se pusiera en nuestro contra un amigo es aquel que te brinda el hombro para deshogarte, somos humanos y tenemos defectos y cualidad, llorar es de humanos y demuestra que tenemos corazón, nunca esta demás demostrar cuanto nos dolió la caída"_ – Itachi sonrió y afirmo, ella tenía razón, aquellas sabías palabras de su padre nunca dejaron su mente en ningún momento y ellas fueron la mano que lo levanto cuando se sentía totalmente agotado

- "_A veces no nos dan a escoger entre las lágrimas y la risa, sino sólo entre las lágrimas, y entonces hay que saberse decidir por las más hermosas"_ – se volteó y abrazo fuertemente a la peliazul, aquel día se había sentido completo, aún no obtenía el perdón de su hermano pero sabía que ella ya se lo había concedido, se desahogo y sin darse cuenta la ligera lluvia limpio la suciedad de las hermosas flores así como sus lágrimas la de su corazón

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte – inquirió Hinata imaginando el pensamiento del pelinegro, quien rápidamente levanto el rostro y la observó confuso

- Jamás lo hiciste con maldad, al contrario intentabas enseñarnos una dura lección que tu aprendiste muchísimo antes que nosotros y te lo agradezco – Itachi sintió que más lágrimas salían de sus ojos y el reflejo de la seguridad en los perlados de Hinata lo acobijo – gracias – musito volviendo a abrazarla como antes

El tiempo de la lluvia sirvió para que él pudiera desahogar a su alma afligida, no importaba que lo viera de esa manera, ella era como su familia, no, ella era su familia al igual que Sasuke, no supo en que momento sucedió pero así había sido

La puerta se abrió llamando la atención de Hinata que se encontraba sentada en el sillón, notó que era Sasuke y sonrió, no sería fácil pero estaba segura de que lo lograrían, él era un chico demasiado cerrado a aceptar errores y a perdonar pero jamás odiaba por mucho que lo intentará, ella sabía que estaba sentido, lastimado, pues cuando más necesito del apoyo de su hermano él no se lo brindo

Sasuke la vio y la saludo, entro a la sala y entonces se detuvo abruptamente, en el regazo de la chica se encontraba su hermano completamente dormido, ella estaba sonriendo como solía hacerlo de niña – hay muchas cosas que aclarar – soltó ante la mirada atónita del chico

Sin mediar palabra alguna se encamino hasta ella y la miro infalible – no todo es como lo hemos pintado – sentenció y volvió su vista hasta la de su "hermano mayor", Sasuke no dijo nada y fue hasta su dormitorio, no comprendía las palabras de Hinata pero tampoco iba a estar de lado para escuchar algo de Itachi, estaba claro todo cuanto había sucedido y nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión

Naruto e Ino llegaron minutos más tarde, una de las sirvientes había anunciado que el almuerzo estaría pronto, ambos chicos sonrieron y llegaron hasta Hinata, al ver la tierna imagen no pudieron reprimir sonrisas – uno siempre debe ver más allá de lo que tus ojos te permiten – comentó Naruto atrayendo la atención de la peliazul

Ese chico era un cofre de secretos, parecía que fuera despistado y sin preocupaciones, pero era todo lo contrario, era observador, detallista, inteligente y para sorpresa de muchos parecía conocer mucho acerca de la vida

El almuerzo definitivamente sería algo incómodo para Sasuke pero para ella ya no

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

**Esta vez me quise enfocar en Hinata puesto que ella jugará un papel muy importante dentro de la historia pero para ello debía hacer este capítulo, tratare de abordar el pasado de todos los personajes pues al final tendrán que valerse de él para algunas situaciones**

**Espero les haya gustado y disculpen la tardanza pero es difícil con la escuela de por medio, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero dejarlos satisfechos**

**KeniaUchiha**

**Eternal-vampire**

**Jesybert**

**Kitty-Haruno7**

**Rossmery**

**Katyx**

**Gabe Logan**

**Sakurita55**

**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y todo cuanto quieran. Sayonara XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa!!!!! Me pase de tardada pero bueno, creo que estaría de más dar la razón cuando todos de sobra la sabemos**

**Les aconsejo lean mi nueva historia, se llama "Novias Neuróticas" y la estoy haciendo con ayuda de mi onee-sama eternal-vampire, espero sea de su completo agrado**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen (ToT que más quisiera yo)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**BEAUTIFUL SLAVE**

**CAPITULO IV**

Itachi despertó lentamente, apenas podía visualizar todo a su alrededor pero se sintió como nunca antes, era como si algún peso se le hubiera quitado de encima, cerró los ojos nuevamente intentando saber la razón de aquella sensación cuando se percato de que algo bajo su cabeza se movía

Pudo percatarse de un ligero aroma a jazmines, ese aroma era realmente agradable, pero muy en el fondo sabía que él conocía al dueño de aquella esencia, frunció el seño, típico en los Uchiha cuando se predisponen a pensar profundamente sobre algún tema en especial

- No pienses mucho, te puede hacer daño – soltó juguetonamente una dulce voz, detuvo a su cerebro y entonces la imagen de Hinata se apoderó de sus sentidos

Claro, ahora lo recordaba todo con claridad, pero, entonces eso también significaba que se había quedado dormido sobre ella, se levanto casi por inercia y viró la vista hasta los perlados de la chica que sonreía tímidamente

- Hora de comer – llamó alegremente Ino mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la sala

- ¿Ella estuvo aquí todo el tiempo? – consultó rogando a Alá porque no fuera así

- Pues desde ésta aquí desde que te quedaste dormido – aquello lo tranquilizo y una leve sonrisa surco su rostro ahora mágicamente rejuvenecido

- Pues vayamos entonces – Hinata asintió y se levantaron del sofá hasta llegar al comedor, allí encontraron a Naruto ya sentado, esperando ansioso porque el banquete comenzara

- Nunca cambias – murmuró Itachi por lo bajo a lo cual el rubio simplemente rodó los ojos

- Pero te advierto que aquí no se comen ramen

- ¿¿¿QUE!!! – la bronceada piel del rubio se puso pálida tan rápidamente que Hinata pensó que se desmayaría de un momento a otro, pero la estridente risa del mayor de los Uchiha la hizo girar su rostro hasta él

- ¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó distraída Ino mientras se acomodaba al lado derecho del peliazul

- De la cara de Naruto – logró decir en una sola respiración puesto que la risa parecía no tener control

- Kuso, yo no le veo lo divertido – sentenció molesto el aludido, coloco un brazo sobre la mesa y sobre su palma su cara e intento ignorarlo pero no pudo evitar reír al igual que como lo estaba haciendo Itachi

Ino y Hinata se unieron a aquella emotiva discusión sin entender realmente si se reían con ellos o de ellos, el caso era que estaban riendo, Hinata estaba sentada al lado de Naruto, al lado derecho de donde debía sentarse Sasuke, ambos hermanos se sentaban en las puntas opuestas de la mesa

- Serás tonto, sabes que si tenemos – cuando las risas se hubieron controlado, dispusieron a ordenar la comida pero la ausencia del menor de los Uchiha los hizo detenerse

- ¿Creen que vendrá? – La pregunta silencio el lugar, sabían de lo que había ocurrido luego de que llegará, desde ese momento se había encerrado en su cuarto y no había salido, situación extraña puesto que el menor parecía disfrutar de caminar por la casa

- Talvez – todos bajaron el rostro y decidieron en mutuo acuerdo esperarlo por unos minutos más, al menos hasta que el estómago de Naruto aguantará, lo que a juzgar por su ya conocida forma de comer, era de esperarse que no fuera a tardar mucho

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La hora del almuerzo se acercaba y su estómago se lo estaba haciendo ver cada vez más, tenía que buscar un restaurante y detenerse a comer, aún tenía algunas invitaciones que entregar pero era más importante comer a seguir y terminar incrustada en alguna pared por culpa del hambre

Sakura parqueó el automóvil en un mediano restaurante del área y se sentó en una mesa que se encontraba en la esquina del restaurante y que daba con una enorme ventana, la imagen de la gente afuera y la tranquilidad el interior del recinto la hicieron sentirse completamente tranquila

Al cabo de algunos segundos, una chica de cabello castaño tomado en dos chongitos se le acerco alegremente, no pudo contener una sonrisa al ver a la chica, parecía gustarle mucho ese trabajo

-¿Qué desea ordenar? – Pidió con sutileza "Tenten" según decía el gafete que llevaba en el bolso de su blusa

- Quiero un plato de kobeba, arroz frito, un jugo de manzana y basbusa – la castaña asintió y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la barra y ordenar su comida, miro por la ventana y suspiro

Hacia mucho que no tenía tiempo para ella sola, disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Orochimaru, siempre y cuando Karin no estuviera ahí, pero a veces, solamente a veces, le gustaba estar sola y disfrutar de la vida como lo hacía en ese momento

Un par de ojos negros aparecieron en su mente y no evitar sorprenderse, aquellos ojos pertenecían al menor de los Uchiha y aún por mucho que intento olvidarlo, la siguió en todo su camino, inclusive ahora todavía podía verlos, incluso la sensación regresó también

- Aquí esta su orden señorita – Tenten depósito todo el pedido y se retiro lentamente, Sakura aún no se había percatado de su presencia, hasta que la chica le habló, sonrió y decidió que luego pensaría en él, primero tenía que comer para poder seguir pues la tarde aún era muy larga

Ya llevaba casi toda su comida terminada, cuando escucho pasos acercarse a ella, detuvo su actividad y levanto sus orbes doradas hasta unas orbes azules que ella conocía bastante bien, sonrió y se relajo

- Tiempo sin verte pequeña – musitó divertido un chico sentándose frente a ella, tenía el cabello rubio largo agarrado en una coleta alta, su tez era blanca, vestía un pantalón formal negro, zapatos negros y una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos

- Lo sé Deidara – contestó divertido al tiempo que continuaba con su labor anterior

- Veo que tienes apetito, usualmente no comes tanto – observó detenidamente los platos de la chica y luego sonrió, definitivamente no había cambiado mucho, salvo que había crecido y ahora era toda una mujer

- Si, he tenido que hacer algunas cosas y pues me dio hambre – levo los hombros y negó infantilmente

- Acompáñame por favor – pidió amablemente mientras levantaba la mano para llamar a alguna mesera, no era necesario que le respondiera si lo hacía o no, ella siempre hacía lo que quería y en parte ellos tenían la culpa, siempre la habían mimado

Se acomodó en la silla y observó el menú, no importaba si tenía o no hambre, igualmente Sakura lo haría comer

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Orochimaru se encontraba en su oficina, veía algunos papeles en cuanto a los estados financieros y realmente no le preocupaban pero los tenía en la mano porque tenía que tener algo, tenía un mal presentimiento

Desde hacía algún tiempo, el resto de los accionistas que poseían el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de la empresa, estaban realizando operaciones y reuniones a sus espaldas, era fácil averiguarlo ya que contaba con el apoyo de Deidara dentro de aquellas reuniones

Sabía que deseaban quedarse con la empresa pero, solo existía una forma de hacerlo y de seguir como venían haciéndolo, estaba seguro que tendría que tomar medidas extremas que repercutirían en la vida de todos sus allegados, en especial la de su hermana

- Solo espero que no sea pronto – murmuró para sí mismo, antes de tomar una decisión, lo medito algunos minutos más y entonces su rostro mostró un gesto decidido, pasará o no, tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto y estar preparado para todo, no había tiempo que perder, era ahora o nunca

Tomo el teléfono y marco rápidamente, oyó el repique y casi automáticamente una fría voz le contestó

- Tenemos que hablar, te espero en el restaurante a las ocho – dicho esto colgó y sonrió perversamente, él era Orochimaru y nadie le hacía lo que ellos estaban pensando hacer, él también tenía sus movimientos y no dudaría en hacerlos

- Amura, no quiero que me pase llamadas de nadie – cortó la comunicación y tomó una hoja en blanco, sacó una pluma y con suavidad comenzó a escribir una carta que sabría pronto sería recibida, de la fecha no estaba seguro pero estaba seguro que sería pronto

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke se encontraba aún en su habitación, estaba acostado en la cama, pensaba una y otra vez las palabras que Hinata había dicho, no les encontraba el significado adecuado, tampoco le había agradado encontrar a su hermano sobre el regazo de la chica

Estaba seguro que algo había ocurrido cuando estuvo fuera, pero no sabía que, además el tonto de Naruto debía estar con ella y no había sido así, cuando él llego, se percato de que ni el rubio ni Ino estaban en caso y eso ya de por si le había dado mala espina

Giro sobre su costado y medito algunos minutos más, hasta que su estomago le indicó la hora, se levanto a regañadientes y bajo hasta el comedor, aquella escena nunca se le había pasado por la mente, ¿Desde cuando Itachi reía? Debía aceptar que aquello lo descolocó totalmente

Decidió ignorarlo y paso a su lado hasta sentarse en su lugar, todos estaban callados, nadie decía o hacía algo, su vista estaba puesta sobre Sasuke, que permanecía quieto e imperturbable

Itachi dio la orden y poco a poco las sirvientas fueron dejando el banquete en la mesa, Naruto veía completamente embobado el enorme bol de ramen al frente suyo, jamás de los jamases se hubiese imaginado que podría comer en un plato de esa hendidura, sonrió y comenzó a comer como normalmente lo hacía

Todos vieron aquello con pena ajena y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, Hinata observaba intermitentemente a ambos hermanos y una sonrisa surco su delicado rostro, posiblemente no sería tan difícil como ella pensaba, al menos parecía que podía estar en la misma habitación sin pelearse

- Esa ración es mía – peleo Sasuke al darse cuenta que tanto él como Itachi habían tomado el mismo trozo de carne

- Eres ciego, yo lo tome primero – contrarresto Itachi, jalando más hacia él el trozo

- En tus sueños – renegó jalando hacia su lado, Hinata suspiro pesadamente, sabía que había durado demasiado tiempo aquella tranquilidad, le tomaría tiempo pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo si con eso reunía nuevamente a su familia, ladeó su rostro hasta Naruto y entonces supo que tendría aliados

Ino era una buena chica y aunque fuese algo terca y orgullosa estaba segura que la ayudaría, la rubia sentía un aprecio muy grande por Itachi, aún desconocía la causa por la cual el pelinegro la tenía como su esclava pero sabía que tendría tiempo para saberlo después

La pelea se estaba poniendo cada vez más emocionante según Naruto, no podían saber quien ganaría el trozo de la carne, cada quien le ponía la fuerza que creían necesaria para asegurarlo, ambos hermanos se vieron fijamente y entonces fruncieron el seño, pronto habría un ganador

El trío veía emocionado la pelea, el frunce era característico de los Uchihas cuando se ponían determinantes pero que deseaban ver terminado aquello, el momento se acercaba, ambos acercaron sus brazos una milésima de centímetro, solo un movimiento más y entonces habría un ganador

- Buenas Tardes, espero no molestar – ambos hermanos aflojaron el agarre y la carne calló entre la salsa y salpico a todos, el quinteto observaron fulminantemente al culpable de aquello, el chico sudo de frío y supo que acababa de interrumpir algo importante

- Lo siento – trago en secó y observo a Sasuke y luego a Itachi, notó las manchas de salsa en la ropa de todos y la posición de las manos con sus respectivos tenedores, no le tomó mucho tiempo antes de comprender la situación, esos dos nunca cambiarían

- Neh, creí que había interrumpido algo importante pero veo que no – comento de forma tranquila, restándole importancia al asunto

- Serás de baka Shikamaru, interrumpiste en lo mejor, dattebayo – acusó Naruto al tiempo que lo señalaba con el dedo índice, algo dentro de Hinata pareció reaccionar ante las palabras de Naruto, ella conocía el significado de aquellas palabras, pero sería imposible, ella jamás había estudiado el idioma japonés, no era posible que las comprendiera

- Cállate teme, mendosuki – notó a la chica peliazul y recordó haberla visto en algún lugar, aunque ahora no podía recordar con claridad, en una foto, de eso estaba seguro; luego observó a una rubia al lado de Itachi que lo veía entretenida, se quedo embobado, nunca había visto semejante belleza

Shikamaru se cacheteó mentalmente, él tenía novia, no podía pensar en esas cosas, aparto la vista sonrojado y entorno los ojos, solo a él le podían pasar esas cosas

- Ya que, siéntate a comer – invitó cordialmente Itachi a lo que Shikamaru acepto gustoso, no había almorzado aún cuando Sasuke le había dado su tiempo, él no había podido dejar de trabajar, no había sentido hambre, así que debía aprovechar el tiempo y hablar con los representantes de la petrolera en Inglaterra y Alemania

- Siéntate a la par de Ino – indicó malvadamente Itachi

- ¿Nani? – Ahora parecía que Itachi se estaba poniendo en su contra, aunque el hecho de que le hubiera dado su nombre tampoco le hacia gracia

- Hazlo Shikamaru – solicitó Sasuke ante la incertidumbre de todos, ya que estaba ayudando al plan de su hermano

- Mendosuki – susurró, sentándose al lado de la chica, pudo sentir la fragancia que emanaba de ella, eran claveles, estaba seguro de eso, puesto que había una florería cerca de su casa y esas flores adornaban la entrada, sonrió inevitablemente, aquello sería un poco problemático

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Jejeje bueno, ya ven que estoy comenzando a sacar poco a poco a los que saldrán y las cosas comienzan a ponerse mejor**

**Intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos pero eso dependerá enteramente del tiempo que tenga entre tareas y la escuela, agobiante y lo peor del caso es que aún no salimos, tengo que esperar hasta octubre**

**Bueno, no importa, espero que sea de su agrado, me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado un review, estoy realmente contenta por la aceptación del fic**

**Katyx**

**Kenia Uchiha**

**laLii-chan**

**Sakurita55**

**Jesybert**

**Kitty-haruno 7**

**Eternal-vampire**

**Rossmery**

**También a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic, muchas gracias a todos y espero seguir contando con su apoyo, sayonara!! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahora si me pase con la tardanza, me estoy dando cuenta que yo actualizo una vez por mes jajaja, lo siento, tratare de que no ocurre, las ideas están el problema en sí, es el tiempo, en especial ahorita, las cosas se están poniendo más pesadas**

**Espero poder darme una libradita aunque un poco, espero que les guste y perdón por ponerlo tan tarde **

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen (ToT que más quisiera yo)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**BEAUTIFUL SLAVE**

**CAPITULO V**

El almuerzo era demasiado agobiante para Shikamaru, estar al lado de la rubia es lo que más le agradaba pero lo que en contrariedad, lo tenía nervioso, para Itachi la forma de actuar del pelinegro no pasaba desapercibida, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez mejor

El sonido de los cubiertos y los platos o muy de vez en cuando el fresco, era lo único que rompía el silencio que se cernía sobre el comedor, todos se encontraban concentrados en la tarea de alimentarse debidamente. Sasuke veía de reojo de vez en cuando a su hermano quien parecía no tomarlo en cuanto para nada, Naruto veía entretenida la batalla, aunque fuese solo por parte de Sasuke, entre los hermanos Uchiha, Hinata por su parte aún se preguntaba como es que entendía perfectamente el idioma nipón

Ino, pues era Ino y se encontraba pensando en las miles de formas de decorar la habitación de Itachi, Shikamaru por su parte intentaba recordar que tenía novia y por consiguiente se maldecía por olvidarlo la mayor parte del tiempo; Itachi por su parte, intentaba mantenerse ajeno a la vista de su hermano, había algo que rondaba su cabeza y ahora más que nunca necesitaba encontrar la solución, pero antes tendría que llamar a alguien para poder confirmar las sospechas que poseía

- Oye Itachi, tenemos que hablar de algo importante después – comentó Naruto con seriedad, situación que atrajo la atención de los presentes, ambos se veían y asintieron mutuamente en silencio

- Lo sé, pero antes haré una llamada – dicho esto, se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la sala, ese tema lo tenía un tanto abrumado, debido a todo lo ocurrido en la mañana, lo había olvidado pero parecía que debía ponerle especial atención, no era cualquier cosa lo que estaba ocurriendo y él como su amigo debía ayudarlo

Todos quedaron en silencio una vez hubo salido Itachi, se veían entre ellos y luego a sus respectivos platos, Sasuke veía inquisitivamente a su amigo pero este parecía no querer soltar nada, bufó resignado y continuó comiendo

- Buenas tardes señorita, necesito que me comunique con Gaara y en cuento lo tenga en la línea me lo comunique – dicho esto corto la comunicación y se dirigió nuevamente al comedor

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Orochimaru se encontraba leyendo nuevamente el papel en sus manos, era la cuarta vez que lo hacía y ahora si estaba satisfecho, dobló delicadamente el papel y lo guardó en un sobre, que contenía otra serie de cosas más

Se levanto de su mullido asiento y se acercó hasta un punto exacto de la habitación, lo guardo y giró para volver a su trabajo, pero antes de tan siquiera moverse algún centímetro, el sonido de golpes en la puerta lo distrajo

Se acerco y abrió lentamente la puerta, una sonrisa surcó su rostro y dejo entrar a la personas tras el portón, agradecía mentalmente que su amigo fuera tan rápido y le ayudará en todo, no sabría que hubiera sido de él sin su ayuda, tenía que admitirlo aparte de ser su abogado era uno de sus mejores amigos

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – Inquirió raudo como siempre, Orochimaru lo invitó a sentarse y él asintió rápidamente, el pelinegro se sentó en la silla y lo observó por algunos segundos

- Al parecer mis dudas eran correctas, esta tarde Deidara me explicará con mejor detalle las cosas, necesito que estés presente para poder tomar cartas en el asunto – explicó sin contratiempo, el chico frente suyo asintió y coloco su maletín sobre sus piernas

- Sabes como están las cosas, ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es ver de que manera van a moverse y escoger un buen contraataque – Orochimaru rió fuertemente ante el comentario de su amigo que lo veía sin comprender

- Yo seré más grande que tú en edad, pero tu forma de pensar tan estratégica me abruma – el chico frunció el seño molesto, ya era suficiente con que criticarán si era o no lo suficientemente maduro para el trabajo que ejercía

- Lo siento, pero créeme Neji, hubieras servido mejor como General en el ejército – el chico rodó los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta diez

- Como odio cuando dices ese tipo de comentario, sabes perfectamente que eso era lo que deseaba mi padre – inquirió molesto, él estaba ahí para atender asuntos importantes, no para que él se mofará de su pasado

- Vamos chico, sonríe un poco, aún eres joven no veo porque tienes que ser tan amargado – soltó sin pizca de remordimiento, sabiendo de antemano que probablemente el pelinegro estuviera pensando en las mil maneras para asesinarlo y estaba seguro que de ponerlo en marcha, lo lograría

- Bueno, para eso te quería y pues para que vayamos a almorzar, me estoy muriendo de hambre – se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, se despidieron de la secretaría y decidieron partir en el Lancer Evolution VIII GSR azul marino que poseía Neji

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tanto Sakura como Deidara se encontraban completamente llenos, habían comido más de lo esperado, todo había iniciado como un simple reto que terminó en competencia

- Kuso, aún tengo invitaciones que entregar – acotó molesta la pelirrosa al recordar su encargo no concluído

- Como me encantaría acompañarte preciosa pero lastimosamente tengo asuntos que atender – dicho esto el rubio acarició amorosamente la cabeza de la chica y deposito un dulce beso en su frente, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y desapareció entre la multitud de la calle

- Aprovechado – murmuró infantilmente la chica al notar que se había ido sin pagar la cuenta, esta seria la décima vez que le hacía lo mismo, pero estaba segura que la próxima se la iba a pagar, ya lo vería

Pidió la cuenta y sacó su billetera, no sufría por dinero pero al menos como caballero debía invitar la comida, aunque hubiese sido ella quien lo había obligado a comer, Tenten se acercó hasta ella y le entrego la factura con la cantidad, la chica le dejo el dinero y le sonrió sin esperar su cambio

La castaña sonrió enormemente y guardo la propina entre la bolsa de su blusa, observó el reloj y se percato de que tenía que ir a estudiar pronto, se encaminó hasta la barra y colocó la bandeja vacía en la barra, se quito el delantal y entro hasta la cocina

- Ya me voy – agregó una vez que tomó su mochila y arregló cuidadosamente su cabello en sus típicos moñitos

- Estudia mucho – inquirió el cocinero, dueño del local, el hombre no era de tan avanzada edad, pero el único defecto que poseía era su deseo y amor por la flama de la juventud

- Hola – saludó efusivamente un chico casi idéntico al dueño del local, era su sobrino, quien regresaba de estudiar, debido a las carreras que habían seguido les era fácil poder turnarse en el restaurante y no descuidarlo, habían muchos más meseros pero siempre debía haber un jefe de personal que los supervisará

- Hola Lee, Adiós Gai-san – respondió la castaña al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la puerta que daba directamente al restaurante

- Gai-san

- Lee

- Gai-san – Tenten decidió retirarse antes de tener que ser testigo de otro de sus ataques tan extraños de cariño, los adoraba, los amaba, habían sido su familia desde siempre pero de vez en cuando deseaba que fueran tan normales como el resto de la gente

La chica sonrió para sus adentro y salió con paso rápido, debía apresurarse o perdería el autobús y definitivamente no era su idea hacerlo, tenía que encontrar a su compañera/o de equipo para la feria de ciencia y le quedaba poco tiempo

Justo cuando iba a salir la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a dos grandes figuras, entalladas en dos carísimos trajes de vestir, los ojos de Tenten brillaron fuertemente y no pudo evitar tirarse sobre uno de ellos

- Neji – saludo eufóricamente al reconocer al chico de traje negro, ignorando olímpicamente a su acompañante, el pelinegro sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía y deposito un suave y delicado beso en los labios de la chica

- Hola – saludo, olvidándose también de su compañero, quien tosió levemente para ser notado

- Lo siento, Orochimaru te quiero presentar a mi novia, Tenten – la chica sonrió como solía hacerlo y le extendió la mano para saludarlo

- Es un enorme gusto poder conocerla al fin – tomó la mano de la chica y deposito un suave beso en ella, la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada apenada, solamente una vez le habían saludado de aquella manera y había sido Neji

- Disculpen que los tenga que dejar, pero ya voy tarde para la universidad – soltó una vez que hubo visto el reloj, Neji se quedó pensativo algunos segundos y luego sonrió

- No te importará si te dejo solo algunos minutos – cuestionó notando como su acompañante negaba rotundamente

- Fue un gusto conocerlo – los dos chicos se despidieron y se dirigieron al automóvil del pelinegro, al menos el día de hoy la castaña había ahorrado para su pasaje

Orochimaru entró al restaurante y suspiro alegremente, los jóvenes, era hermoso amar, admiró por la ventana y recordó el adorable rostro de su gran amor, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo y por donde se encontraría, se encaminó hasta una mesa al fondo del local y se sentó a esperar al chico Hyuuga

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-

- Esto debe funcionar – inquirió una fría voz dentro de una habitación

- Yo creo que lo mejor sería esperar un poco más – acotó una segunda voz

- Nada de eso, debe ser así y ahora, no hay tiempo que perder – sentenció una tercera voz, la habitación quedó en silencio al tiempo que la puerta de la oficina se abría, dejando entrever una imponente figura, acompañado de una hermosa figura femenina

- Se debe hacer rápido pero con cautela, lo queremos muerto pero será después de que cierre la unión con la petrolera Uchiha y compre las acciones de la refinadora Yomote – Inquirió el dueño de aquella voz, todos asintieron levemente y sonrieron

- Prepárate Orochimaru – siseó peligrosamente aquella figura al tiempo que el reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una vez todos terminaron de almorzar decidieron dirigirse a sus diferentes actividades de la tarde, Ino se fue junto con el resto de las sirvientas para poder arreglar un poco la casa, según ella necesitaba más vida

Shikamaru por obligación de todos, decidió acompañar a la rubia en su actividad, mientras susurró una sarta de improperios hacia los dueños de dicha casa, Hinata se encontraba alistando todo puesto que debía ir a la universidad y encontrar a su compañero/a de trabajo

Itachi se encerró en su despacho alegando que tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos importantes, así que al final solamente quedaron Naruto y Sasuke, quienes a paso lento se dirigieron a la biblioteca de la casa, debían adelantar el hecho de su próxima empresa y no podían dejar pasar más el tiempo, habían muchos que deseaban realizar esa misma acción y ellos no dejarían que ocurriera

Hinata bajo las gradas y sonrió alegremente al comprobar lo que cada uno hacía, se dirigió a la puerta y tomo las llaves del colgador, salió y se encamino hasta su automóvil, aquello había sido un regalo de Sasuke por haberse graduado de la preparatoria, era un Toyota MR2 color verde oscuro y se encauzo a la universidad

Itachi por su parte se encontraba ordenando algunos papeles que había llevado para analizarlos a fondo, eran contratos para la absorción de nuevas empresas, se convertirían en las sucursales de ellos en Europa, debido a la bancarrota que estaban experimentando, sus dueños habían decidido vendérselas pero él tenía que asegurar de que todo estuviera en completo orden

El sonido del teléfono lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, levanto el auricular y la voz de su secretaria le informó de que tenía lista la llamada que había solicitado

- Hola Gaara, necesito que vengas a mi casa, debemos revisar algunos documentos y tengo que comentarte algunas situaciones que se están dando – inquirió, hablo algunos minutos más y colgó, observó entre sus papeles, la carta de su amigo y la preocupación asaltó su rostro

El mundo de las petroleras era peligroso, él lo sabía de antemano pero aquello se estaba saliendo de control, debía encontrar soluciones rápidas para poder evitar mayores problemas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura había terminado de entregar las invitaciones y se dirigía hacia la mansión, fue entonces cuando recordó que se le hacía tarde y debía ir a la universidad, no podía perder más tiempo, aceleró cuando el semáforo se puso en verde y se deslizo hacia el lado izquierdo, sabía que había una desviación en U para poder regresar al centro de la ciudad

Para esas horas el tráfico era liviano y la concurrencia de gente poca, así que aprovecho y cuando estuvo cerca, sin frenar, giró el carro y pisó a fondo el acelerador, tenía solamente veinte minutos para llegar y la universidad en tiempo normal estaba a cuarenta y cinco minutos, aquella sería una gran hazaña

Cuando estaba como a cinco minutos de llegar, notó que un automóvil se dirigía hacia ella, ambos carros frenaron bruscamente a solo cinco centímetros de distancia, uno del otro, los dueños se bajaron y notaron si había sucedido algo o no, pero para fortuna no había pasado nada

- Perdóname, fue mi culpa, no vi el semáforo – Sakura se sentía completamente preocupada, por venir tan rápido había estado a punto de chocar

- No te preocupes no fue nada serio – ambas chicas sonrieron y luego observaron sus carros

- Mi nombre es Hinata Uchiha – saludo alegremente al tiempo que Sakura contestaba de igual manera

- El mío es Sakura Haruno – se estrecharon la mano y se dirigieron hacia sus móviles, Hinata fue la primera en arrancar y retirarse en la dirección que llevaba, Sakura se sentó y se quedó pensativa algunos momentos más

- _Uchiha, podría ser pariente, además estoy segura de haber visto esos ojos antes_ – y una tierna sonrisa iluminó su rostro al recordar al chico pelinegro de la mañana, observó su reloj y comprendió que no importaba cuanto corriera, ya no entraría a Física, así que a paso tranquilo se dirigió hacia su objetivo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Neji aparcó el automóvil frente a la entrada de la Facultad de Química-Biología, donde varios alumnos se encontraban ingresando al plantel, la castaña se despidió calurosamente del chico y se bajó del automóvil, varios de las chicas la veían con envidia y cuchicheaban sobre ella

Tenten las ignoró e ingresó al edificio, el Lancer arrancó y desapareció entre los demás automóviles, segundos después un Toyota pasaba por el mismo lugar y entraba al parqueo, Hinata colocó el carro donde debía, entro a la estructuración y sonrió para si misma, debía encontrar una compañera, la pregunta era ¿Dónde la buscaría?

Se dirigió a su salón y buscó con la mirada entre todos sus compañeros pero parecía que ya todos tenían pareja, súbitamente sus ánimos subieron al notar a una chica castaña que veía fijamente por la ventana

- Hola – saludo alegremente la peliazul, a lo que la castaña contesto de igual manera

- Quisiera saber si ya tienes pareja para el proyecto de Química – inquirió rogando a Alá porque contestará que no, su sonrisa se enancho cuando sus oraciones fueron escuchadas

- ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos pareja? – Preguntó ahora la castaña, a lo cual la chica contestó optimistamente

- Bien, entonces comencemos – el resto del período se la pasaron intercambiando ideas y charlando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo pero una interrogante surcaba la mente de la castaña, duda que disiparía en cuanto volviera a ver a su novio, debía de asegurarse si sus suposiciones eran ciertas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El timbre de la mansión Uchiha sonó, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que había en el recinto, Stella se acercó hasta la puerta y con cuidado la abrió, sonrió al comprender de quien se trataba y le hizo pasar

El chico se encaminó hasta el despacho, atrayendo la atención de Sasuke y Naruto, que en ese momento habían decidido ir a pasear por la ciudad, era extraño, usualmente él nunca iba a la mansión, las reuniones las tenían en la oficina, decidieron no prestarle demasiada atención y salieron del lugar

Itachi escuchó los golpes en la puerta y murmuró un suave "adelante", acto seguido la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico de buen cuerpo, cabello rojo, tez blanca y una mirada fría y calculadora

- Me alegra que vinieras Gaara – comentó sin dejar de revisar todo cuanto tenía sobre su escritorio, tomo un documento y se acercó al pelirrojo

- Toma – le entregó una hoja de papel mientras el chico tomaba asiento sobre el sofá frente al escritorio, colocó su computadora sobre la mesita y se acomodó en el sillón, se aflojo la corbata y comenzó a leer el texto, de vez en cuando sus ojos se abrían y sus labios se cerraban

Cuando lo hubo terminado de leer, lo colocó al lado de su portátil y fijo sus ojos en los de su amigo, aquello no era broma y debían moverse rápido

- Veo que todo era cierto, no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos reunirnos con él para poder saber como se moverá – Itachi resopló con desgano y asintió

- Debemos ir hoy en la tarde para ser que tendremos que hacer – Gaara asintió y comenzó a trabajar en su computadora, por su parte el pelinegro giro sus perlas negras hasta la ventana y contemplo el despejado cielo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban dando vueltas por el centro de la ciudad, especialmente por la Fortaleza de los Udai, prontamente el estómago del rubio hizo acto de presencia sorprendiendo al pelinegro

- Tengo hambre – murmuró al tiempo que se dirigían hacia algún punto en específico, el Uchiha rió con sorna

- Lo sé, por eso vamos para ESSOUÏQA – el rubio se quedó en silencio y luego observó a su amigo

- ¿Esso… qué? – la duda y curiosidad parecían estar escritas en la mente del rubio quien no comprendía el porque del rostro altanero y arrogante del chico

- Confía en mí, te gustará – acotó al tiempo que aceleraba aún más para poder llegar rápidamente, mientras conducía, Naruto recordó algo que lo hizo palidecer, Sasuke notó el cambio de expresión de su amigo y se preocupó

- ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió frenando, puesto que la luz del semáforo estaba en rojo

- Olvide comentarle algo a Itachi, ella me va a matar – se sentenció al tiempo que tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos y negaba como desquiciado, tenía que hacer algo y pronto, aunque a juzgar por la hora, ya no había solución

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el aeropuerto internacional de Rabat, una chica se encontraba sentada sobre las sillas y movía el pie inquietamente, estaba aburrida y molesta, llevaba alrededor de veinte minutos esperando y nadie aparecía

- Eres hombre muerto – sentenció, parándose repentinamente, mientras sus ojos demostraban la furia contenida, las personas que se encontraban cerca de ella, decidieron tomar vías alternas y salvaguardar sus vidas

Tomó sus maletas y pidió un taxi, ya sabrían ellos quien era ella, a ella nunca la dejaban esperando, nunca y se encargaría de que ellos nunca lo olvidarán, el conductor veía nerviosamente al chica, asintió al escuchar la dirección y pisó a fondo el acelerador, no quería morir a manos de la jovencita, aún tenía mucho por delante

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Jajaja, lo siento, por dejarlos con la duda, este nuevo personaje es un invitado especial de una autora muy reconocida por todos los lectores, quiero agradecerle el que me haya prestado a su personaje, el nombre del personaje saldrán en el siguiente capítulo y su dueña con todos los registros y derechos es: **

**SHADOW NOIR WING**

**Tengo el derecho de ella para poder usar este personaje, además creo que con esto ya saben quien es el personaje, espero que te guste chica!!**

**Voy a estar intentando hacer los capítulos largos para suplir la espera, se que merecen mucho más pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles (jajaja parece patrocinio de ventas inmobiliarias jajaja)**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído mi historia, en especial a aquellos que me han dejado reviews**

**Sakurita55**

**Katyx**

**Soledad de los Angeles**

**Jesybert**

**Eternal-vampire**

**No olviden que sus comentarios, son importantes para mí, así que dejen reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo les dije que actualizaba una vez por mes este fic, estoy mal con eso lo se pero no puedo evitarlo, lo siento**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**BEAUTIFUL SLAVE**

**CAPITULO VI**

Itachi se levanto de su asiento y se encamino junto a Gaara hasta la puerta, se coloco su abrigo y Shanti, que era otra de las chicas al servicio del mayor de los Uchiha, le entrego su portafolios, él se sonrió agradecido y observo la puerta, sintió que algo dentro de él se removía inquieto, algo estaba pasando afuera y en cierta medida estaba relacionado con él

- ¿Qué sucede? – Interrogó el pelirrojo al sentir que su amigo no caminaba, se paro a su lado y observo a la puerta, no veía nada interesante, roló los ojos y bufó molesto, estaban ahí parados viendo algún punto interesante de las moléculas del aire cuando podían estar camino a aquella tan importante reunión

De pronto y para sorpresa de todos, se escucho como un automóvil se detenía frente a las puertas de la entrada principal y las mismas eran abiertas bruscamente, Itachi se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, el viento frío de la tarde no le impidió entrecerrar sus ojos para poder saber quien era su nuevo huésped no invitado

La silueta de la persona cada vez se iba haciendo mas vistosa hasta quedar de frente con el dueño de la mansión que la veía boquiabierto, Gaara salió a paso calmo hasta la entrada principal y observó a su amigo y a la chica frente a ellos; juzgando por la expresión de sus ojos el chico pudo suponer de quien se trataba

- Tú debes ser la famosa Alexis Uzumaki – se atrevió a mencionar el chico ante la mirada fulminante de la susodicha, ella lo observó de arriba abajo y luego a Itachi, asintió levemente, no quería hablar y menos en su estado, sería demasiado descortés para el invitado de Itachi

Relajo sus músculos y supuso que era por él que Itachi no había podido ir a recogerla, esa era una buena excusa y además de todo creíble porque lo había pillado en la casa, eso a menos claro, que el chico fuera medio raro, entorno los ojos y clamo por más sabiduría, a veces su imaginación era demasiado loca

- Mucho gusto – inquirió mientras extendía su mano para saludarlo, Gaara asintió y estrecho su mano, luego ambos giraron a ver al chico pelinegro que seguía en la misma posición y con la misma expresión

- Creo que mejor iré yo a la reunión, tú tienes que arreglar algunos asuntos – sentenció Gaara, tomo su maletín y comenzó a caminar hacia su automóvil, Itachi reacciono a tiempo y giro a ver a su amigo

- Espera un segundo, yo también tengo que ir, yo soy la parte compradora recuerdas – aquella frase provoco un bufido de parte de Gaara quien asintió en silencio, lo observó detenidamente e Itachi miró a Alexis confundida, sonrió y deposito un suave beso en los labios sonrosados de la chica

- Te juro que no sabía que vendrías pero en este momento no puedo atenderte, discúlpame, entra y ponte cómoda, Sasuke y Naruto no van a tardar mucho en regresar, hablamos en la noche – Alexis estaba impresionada de que todo aquello lo hubiese dicho sin siquiera respirar, sintió que la volvían a besar y la calidez que segundos antes la había rodeado desapareció, haciéndole comprender cuan frío podía ser el clima en el medio oriente en las noches

- ¿Señorita? – Ladeó el rostro y se encontró con Shanti, lo mejor era entrar, el frío se estaba dejando sentir y no quería resfriarse, camino algunos pasos cuando proceso cierta información que había pasado por alto, abrió los ojos y la furia antes desaparecida volvió a ella

- NARUTO UZUMAKI ESTAS MUERTO – el grito alimento el vuelo de los pájaros cercanos a ella, su mirada expresaba las mil y un formas que encontraría para hacer pagar a su hermano por el olvido

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Achu…creo que me resfriare - Naruto se colocó aún mejor su chaqueta y se acomodó en el carro, no podía ni caminar de tanta comida, Sasuke lo veía incrédulo desde el asiento del piloto, hacía minutos antes estaba hambriento y ahora parecía estar hasta harto de tanta comida

- No entiendo – murmuró el pelinegro aún con la vista sobre su amigo, el chico le sonrió y luego dejo escapar un ligero suspiro, se toco el estómago y sonrió abiertamente

- Con esto me doy por bien servido dattebayo – musitó el chico mientras se acomodaba aún más y cerraba los ojos para poder disfrutar de una ligera siesta, abrió un ojo y observó a su amigo que no movía un solo cabello de tanto estarlo mirando

- No me mires tanto me vas a gastar, además mis gustos están dirigidos hacia las chicas, lo siento – el sonido de un golpe resonó en el parqueo de la avenida, Sasuke encendió el automóvil y con varios insultos soltados al aire desapareció entre las carreteras

- Realmente eres un idiota Naruto – sentenció el pelinegro, su comentario había sido realmente molesto, él, Sasuke Uchiha, siendo llamado raro, primero tendría que ser degollado, no es que estuviera en contra de esas personas pero es que Naruto no sabía salir de una para meterse en otra

- Vamos a casa – tras estas palabras la cara del rubio se puso mas blanca que una hoja de papel, ladeo el rostro lentamente con la mirada temerosa, Sasuke lo observó curioso, era extraño que Naruto pusiera ese rostro cuando en los últimos días había casi rogado por regresar cuanto antes

- Esto no pinta bien para mí – murmuró el rubio antes de dejarse caer con pesadez en el sillón y observar el paisaje, talvez, esa sería la última vez que tuviera la oportunidad de ver aquel hermoso y pintoresco lugar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata y Tenten le dieron los últimos toques a su investigación y sonrieron satisfechas, la parte teórica estaba hecha, solamente faltaba la práctica y estarían listas para la feria, Tenten se dejo caer con pesadez sobre el frío suelo del piso de la biblioteca y sonrió satisfecha

Observó a su compañera con curiosidad y entonces se acerco lentamente hasta ella, Hinata sintió su mirada y subió su vista, se sobresaltó enormemente al notar el rostro de Tenten muy cerca del suyo, demasiado para su gusto, carraspeó para poder llamarle la atención pero no funcionó

- Tenten – llamó con una vacilación en su rostro, estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de su decisión sobre formar parte de un equipo con la castaña

- Contéstame una cosa – dijo Tenten pasando de largo el llamado anterior de la peliazul, que para ese entonces poseía un rojo grana en su rostro y su corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora

- Di..di…me – logró articular al sentir como el rostro de la castaña parecía estar examinándola y acortando la distancia

- ¿Tu apellido es Hyuuga? – Inquirió llamando la atención de la peliazul que rápidamente negó con la cabeza y por primera vez relajo los músculos, vaya que se había llevado una gran sorpresa

- Mi apellido es Uchiha – la castaña pensó si en algún momento había escuchado ese nombre pero luego de varios intentos decidió desistir, no podía recordar con claridad, así que lo mejor era dejar las cosas por la paz

- Bien entonces con esto quedamos, nos vemos el domingo – dicho esto, tomo sus libros y después de un efusivo abrazo desapareció entre la marea de estudiantes de la facultad, Hinata tardo un poco más en reaccionar y corre para alcanzar a Tenten

- Espera – la castaña detuvo su marcha y se giro para encarar a una Hinata jadeante por la carrera

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – Tenten lo pensó por algunos momentos, su vida no era precisamente de lujos y mucho menos su vivienda, observó a la chica y supuso que ella estaría en el mismo nivel económico de ella, Tenten odiaba a las personas con dinero por el simple hecho de que siempre se burlaban de ella

- Claro, por que no – levo los hombros y dejo que Hinata la guiara…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura salió del lujoso edificio y suspiro cansada, había hecho demasiado en un solo día, aún a pesar de la situación, había salido de la universidad y terminado de entregar las invitaciones, se dirigió al automóvil y se sentó en el asiento sin encender el automotor

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento y cerro los ojos, últimamente había estado teniendo sueños extraños que tenían relación directa con su hermano, le abrumaba las sensaciones que experimentaba y no deseaba que sucediera nada de ello, coloco las manos en el timón y lo apretó con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos

Además el comportamiento de Orochimaru para con ella en los últimos días la desconcentraba, sabía que él siempre era atento y consentidor con ella pero ahora lo era mucho más y a veces cuando se encontraba distraído lograba observar una ligera capa de tristeza y preocupación en él; ni siquiera Karin se acercaba ahora por la planta alta y eso ya era decir mucho, Kabuto se mantenía en silencio y la mansión alberga sentimientos encontrados, todo parecía enunciar un presagio de mal agüero

- Alá cuídalo mucho por favor – pidió en un susurró, sintiendo sus ojos quemar por las lágrimas reprimidas, esa sensación era muy parecida a la sensación que había sentido aquel día en que Orochimaru apareció en su vida. No quería perder aquella persona que significaba todo para ella

Sacudió su cabeza y se apunto mentalmente que no podía pensar en esas cosas, nada malo ocurriría, debía de ser fuerte y segura con sus pensamientos, no flaquear; sintió que su móvil vibraba y por la canción que emanaba comprendió quien era, resopló molesta y saco el dichoso aparato de su cartera, observó el número y respondió

- Hola Pein – musitó sin ánimos en su voz, al parecer no podía contactar a Orochimaru y según la información que le desplegaba era asunto de importancia, le sugirió que llamará a su oficina y si en dado caso no estaba ahí entonces no lo podía ayudar, el chico le agradeció y luego corto la comunicación

Ese sujeto jamás le había agradado, siempre había sentido que él parecía tenerle envidia a su hermano, suspiro y decidió que ya tendría tiempo después para pensar más en ello, encendió el vehículo y se puso en marcha sobre las ahora solitarias calles de Rabat, encendió la radio y decidió relajarse con un tipo de música tranquila, posiblemente instrumental

El camino fue realmente agradable, la música le ayudaba en mucho a tranquilizarse, no del todo pero al menos ya no tan fervientemente como al inicio, se detuvo frente al semáforo que marcaba perfectamente el color rojo y dejo que el frío viento de la noche halagara su rostro, la luz se colocó en verde y ella acelero

La intensa luz del lado izquierdo de su asiento le dio en el rostro y giró para poder observar como un automóvil se conducía hacia ella a gran velocidad, sabía que si aceleraba no se escaparía y sería peor no intentarlo, pisó el acelerador a fondo y sintió el fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de su automóvil, en cuestión de segundos todo dio vueltas, sintió como varias partes de su cuerpo parecían quebrarse como piezas de porcelana, gimió de dolor y con firmeza se sujeto del asiento y de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad

El sonido de frenos y llantas rechinando por las calles irrumpió la tranquilidad del lugar, Sasuke detuvo el automóvil y tanto él como Naruto bajaron rápidamente para poder averiguar el estado del otro conductor, su preocupación estaba escrita en su rostro y la palidez lo acentuaba aún más

- Diablos – masculló Sasuke mientras se acerca rápidamente hasta el volcado automóvil, con ayuda de Naruto pudieron volver a colocarlo en posición normal y Naruto reviso al piloto, le tomo el pulso y comprendió que aún estaba viva, una sonrisa de alivio cubrió su rostro y con una señal le indicó a Sasuke que se encontraba en buenas condiciones, al menos buenas para la situación en la que estaban

- Bien – llamó a la ambulancia y en cuestión de segundos varios paramédicos la estaban atendiendo, Sakura estaba comenzando a volver en sí y poco a poco recuperaba su campo de visión, sintió como si todo su cuerpo estuviese lleno de agujas y no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor, escuchó que le hablaban y le inyectaban algo pero no lograba distinguir quien era ni que le administraba, de pronto sintió miedo, no sabía donde estaba y con quien, intento decir algo pero alguien coloco sus dedos sobre sus labios resecos

- Por favor, no hables, no estas en condiciones, por el momento te llevare a mi casa para que puedas descansar, ya mañana arreglaremos todo con tu hermano – un nudo se formó en su garganta al comprender que aquel sujeto conocía a Orochimaru, apretó fuertemente los párpados y luego de algunos minutos pudo volver completamente en sí

Todo a su alrededor estaba en penumbras, excepto los lugares donde los faroles alumbraban, la luz de la camioneta donde se encontraba recostada era tenue por lo que su claridad era poca, se sentó con lentitud y comprendió que estaba dentro de una ambulancia, observo al frente y distinguió dos siluetas que se acercaban hacia ella

- Vaya, te recuperas rápido dattebayo! – exclamo el chico rubio, era bastante hiperactivo por la manera en la que hablaba, sonrió de lado y observo a la figura al lado, sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas se dilataron de la sorpresa, todo el día pensando en el y ahora estaba justo frente a ella

- Uchiha – murmuró una vez hubo recuperado el habla, el pelinegro asintió y el rubio los miró a ambos con expectación, ladeó el rostro hasta Sasuke y sonrió divertido

- ¿La conoces? – Inquirió inquieto ante la mirada indescifrable de su amigo, el chico asintió sin dejar de observar a la pelirrosa frente a ellos

- Ella es Sakura, la hermana de Orochimaru – contestó sin inmutarse, la sorpresa era realmente notable en el rostro de Naruto

- Estás bromeando – contestó una vez hubo reaccionado, se giró hacia la chica y luego observó por el rabillo del ojo al pelinegro que negó raudamente, el rubio la observó seriamente de pies a cabeza y luego resopló molesto, al parecer sus dudas no iban del todo mal encaminadas, si la información que Itachi le había comentado esa mañana era cierta, la vida de la chica tomaría un giró de 360 grados nuevamente

- Iremos a mi casa – justo antes de que ella siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de quejarse él prosiguió

- Ya llame a tu casa y me dijeron que Orochimaru aún no ha llegado, así que será mejor que te quedes con nosotros – Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se encamino para indicarles su decisión a los paramédicos, Sakura frunció los labios y observó taciturna el cuerpo atlético del Uchiha caminar con aires de grandeza, logrando que su molestia aumentara aun mas, él no podía decidir lo que era o no bueno para ella, se quiso levantar para renegar pero la voz de Naruto lo hizo por ella

- Demo Sasuke – el aludido se giró pero Naruto parecía estar pensando seriamente lo que diría, situación extraño puesto que Naruto no era de actuar de aquella manera tan calculadora, salvo que fuese algo que realmente le preocupara

El rubio por su parte se debatía internamente entre si aceptar que la chica fuera con ellos o no, aunque si lo meditaba profundamente, talvez aquella oportunidad les podría dar la pauta de protegerla y esconderla, ganarían tiempo y planearían una mejor estrategia contra lo que vendría, sonrió grandemente y negó con la cabeza

- Nada, olvídalo, será mejor apurarnos, ya hace algo de frió y no creo que le haga bien en su estado – no podía negarlo, su cuerpo estaba resintiendo el clima y las heridas que poseían no eran de mucha ayuda, Sasuke asintió y luego de algunas palabras, trasladaron a la chica hasta el automóvil de Sasuke que milagrosamente no poseía mas que simples abolladuras, contrario del suyo que había terminado con toda la parte trasera destruida

Emprendieron la marcha hasta la mansión Uchiha y en el trayecto Naruto redacto un mensaje en su palm, lo envió y luego se acomodo en el mullido asiento delantero, observó el firmamento y recordó el angelical rostro de su hermana y toda la alegría desapareció de su rostro

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa?

- Es que recordé que mi hermana esta en tu casa – el rechinido de llantas ahuyento a las aves cercanas, Sakura se sujeto fuertemente del asiento y observó furiosa al piloto que veía incrédulo a su copiloto

- ¿Alexis esta en Rabat? – Cuestionó como no creyendo las palabras del chico, Naruto asintió en silencio y fijo su vista en el camino, Sasuke le imitó y ambos observaron con terror la edificación que se levantaba sobre la colina, eso no era bueno si unían el hecho de que Naruto no había informado de su llegada

- Ya presagio problemas – comentó distraídamente Sasuke, Naruto lo observó por algunos segundos y supo que las palabras de Sasuke, aún sin ser consciente de ellos, eran mucho más extensas de lo que alguien se pudiera imaginar, que Kami se apiadara de ellos porque después de firmar aquel trato, todos pegarían el grito en el cielo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Bien, esta es la última firma y entonces ya no habrá marcha atrás – indicó Gaara con su frío tono mientras que tanto Orochimaru como Itachi firmaban la última parte de un gran contrato

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Cuestionó por cuarta vez Itachi

- Lo estoy Itachi, tú no te preocupes, yo se que te causará muchos problemas cuando se entere pero ya mi decisión esta tomada – confirmo imperturbablemente

- Sabes que cuando se entere deseará matarte – los cuatro se vieron entre ellos y Orochimaru le entrego los papeles a Neji que reviso meticulosamente todas las cláusulas, luego de algunos minutos asintió y se sacaron fotocopias legales del mismo

- Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada más, ahora en adelante, es de tu completa responsabilidad – sonrió con tristeza y la oscuridad de la ciudad parecían ser un atractivo paisaje para la vista humana, a través de la gran ventana de su oficina se podía observar la gran ciudad de Rabat

- No te preocupes, cuidaré bien de ella, lo haré como si fuese mía – inquirió tratando de levantarle los ánimos a su amigo

- De eso no tengo la menor duda amigo mío, solamente deseo que se mantenga alejada de todo esto hasta que todo acabe y eso – inquirió señalando los papeles en las manos de los dos abogados

- Hasta que el contrato tome validez y el verdadero caos inicie – sabía que no podría protegerla todo el tiempo pero al menos planeaba que con ello algo pudiera hacer

- Las cosas están orden así que será cuestión de tiempo – Neji se había levantado y entregado una copia a ambas partes del contrato

- Tiempo que parece haber acabado ya – el tono empleado para estas últimas palabras sumergió el lugar en un profundo silencio, el rostro de todos parecía ser el mismo, todos estaban conscientes de la gran tormenta que se avecinaba, el sonido de un móvil se escuchó con eco en toda la habitación e Itachi se apresuro a ver de quien se trataba, leyó el mensaje y su rostro se quedo sin expresión

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Itachi levo la vista hasta Gaara y no supo que hacer, sería eso una buena o mala noticia era la pregunta que resonaba en su cabeza, se giró hacia Orochimaru y respiró intensamente

- Sakura tuvo un accidente, no fue nada grave – se adelanto a decir al ver el semblante preocupado de su amigo

- En este momento va en camino a mi casa – Neji meditó algunos segundos y luego sonrió

- Es lo mejor, por ahora sabemos que esta lejos de cualquier atentado y que bajo la protección de los Uchiha, todo resulta más fácil para nosotros y complicado para ellos – Gaara asintió quedamente y se acercó hasta Itachi mientras le extendía un collar en forma de alas color rosado, cosa que parecía no ser del total agrado de Itachi que lo veía dubitativamente

- Fue idea de Orochimaru – acotó al comprender la dirección de los pensamientos del pelinegro

- Es la única llave de la caja fuerte donde guardaremos el contrato – le indicó mientras Itachi recibía el regalo, observó a su amigo y luego a su mano, era extraño pero parecía tener lógica, nadie sospecharía jamás que la llave sería un collar

- Dáselo después de que se entere de todo, dile que es un regalo de parte mía, lo aceptara, estoy seguro – Itachi asintió y observó nuevamente el collar, talvez las cosas no tendrían que terminar tan complicadas como ellos esperaban, talvez no……

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Se que me desvié mucho de la pareja principal, varias personas me lo estuvieron recordando pero tenía que hacerlo para poder darle sentido a la historia, de ahora en adelante todo se centrara en esta queridísima pareja SasukexSakura, muchos podrán comprender que esta sucediendo y como todo esta conectado entre sí**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, realmente me alegra saber que todo esta agradándoles, tratare de no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo pero no prometo nada, pero de una cosa estén seguros, no voy a abandonar el fic**

**Para hacer un recordatorio las parejas son SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTenten, GaaraMatsuri, ItachixAlexis.**

**Jesybert**

**Shadow Noir Wing**

**Hibitaru-sensei**

**Sakurita55**

**ALenis**

**Eternal-vampire**

**AkAnE-xAn**

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias en un review, nos leemos en el siguiente y pórtense bien que nada les cuesta. Sayonara!**


End file.
